RRBZ 6! Final de vacaciones
by gabiiii981
Summary: Una simples palabras pueden destruirte. Las peleas tambien. Pero esto solo hace que la amistad se fortalezca. Dedicado a Miyako/Burbuja... y a su contraparte.. :
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa!! Subo el ultimo fic que voy a escribir en mi vida :).. jajaj, naa, mentira XD.. es que ya no voy a tener tiempo, y seguro no voy a escribir y a publicar tan seguido. Solo me queda agradecerles a las personas que los leen, y que me dejan reviews, gracias. a pesar de que no son muchos me alientan a seguir :).. espero que les guste..

------------------------

-Hola, mi nombre es Masaru Ishida, tengo 13 años y tengo una vida perfectamente normal-

Desde el fondo se escucha a una banda de música tocando heavy metal super fuerte.

-Bueno… estoy debajo de un escenario esperando a mis compañeros, cosa que es ridícula ya que no vendran. Tendre que enfrentar mi destino, o sea, humillación total T.T-

De pronto se observa que tres franjas de colores salen disparadas del cielo.

-Lo unico bueno que puedo sacar de esto es que no tendré que… hacerlo… igualmente hay muchas Momoko por el mundo XD..-

-SIN MAS RETRASOS, QUE SUBA AL ESCENARIO LA PROXIMA BANDA-

Se anuncia por el micrófono, Masaru traga saliva y gira hacia el escenario.

-Ok, no tengo una vida normal. Y ahora estoy solo como un perro, me arrepiento de todo lo que les hice a ese par de imbeciles. Tengo que subir y decir que estoy solo y que no puedo hacer nada-

-¡¡Que suban!! ¡¡Que suban!!- Exclama la gente muy emocionada.

-Tengo un secreto, solo lo comparto con dos ex amigos ¬¬.. soy un Rowdyruff Boy. Soy un villano y hago cosas malas, aunque sin ellos no creo que sea lo mismo.. y el mundo se preguntara que rayos hago en frente de un escenario en el cual tiene que subir una banda para tocar musica. Quisiera estar muerto, pero todo tiene una explicación logica… todo empezó…

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Kojiro!!-

Exclama Makoto agitando su mano para llamar su atención. Él esta junto con Masaru, tratando de llamar a Kojiro. Camina esquivando a la gente de la ciudad, y llega a ellos.

-Al fin los encuentro, la ciudad es un caos a esta hora..-

-Y que lo digas.. vayamos a un lugar menos habitado ¬¬..- Dice Masaru viendo a la gente con desprecio.

Los tres prácticamente huyen de todo el bullicio de la gente y se sientan en una mesa a las afueras de un bar.

-Ya falta poco para que terminen las vacaciones… no quiero volver a la escuela…-

Dice Makoto en voz baja, apoyandose sobre la mesa.

-See, deberiamos hacer algo antes de que la libertad termine… adios juegos, adios dormir, adios vida XP..- Kojiro cierra los ojos vencido.

-¡No entren en depresion tan rapido! ¡¡Hay millones de cosas de las cuales podemos disfrutar antes de volver a la cárcel!! Es decir, escuela..-

Masaru alza su puño sonriendo.

-¿¿Ahh si?? ¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¬¬..-

Pregunta Kojiro sin ganas de vivir. Él se sorprende y comienza a pensar.

-Solo tenemos cuatro semanas. No podemos hacer grandes cosas… deberiamos admitirlo, quedémonos en nuestras casas viendo tele y esperando que pase el tiempo T.T..-

-¡¡Makoto!! ¡¡Eso es lo mas triste y depresivo que podriamos hacer!!... deberiamos hacer algo que no es comun…-

-Kojiro esta en lo cierto… causemos algunos problemas y alborotos! Después de todo no hay nada mas emocionante que destruir un par de cosas..-

-Masaru… ¿Sugieres que nos convirtamos en este preciso momento para destruir la ciudad y causar problemas hasta que las PPGZ vengan a entrometerse?.... ¡¡Es excelente :D!!-

Exclama Makoto riendo. Kojiro se apoya en la mesa y bosteza.

-No tengo ganas…-

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Por que?!-

-¡Se supone que tu eres el buscapleitos XD!

-Es que tengo ganas de… no se… hacer algo diferente… ¡¡Y honestamente no quiero ver a las superbobas hacer su papel de heroinas y que vengan a hacerse las buenas y nos intenten detener!!-

-Pero nuestro proposito es hacerles la vida imposible. ¿O no, Makoto?-

-Kojiro tiene razon… ¿Cómo pude pensar en destruir la ciudad en un momento tan crítico? Miyako no me ha perdonado aun… no puedo ir hacia ella y atacarla con cera de mis oidos, ¡Seria horrible!-

Masaru se acomoda en su asiento y los observa desilusionado.

-Uffff… son unos aguafiestas ¬¬.. ¿Y que sera lo que haremos antes de que empecemos la escuela? ¿Quedarnos en nuestras casas mirando tele ¬¬? Muy bien, no quieren cruzarse con esas chicas tontas, perfecto. Sugieran algo entonces..-

Los tres se quedan en silencio, pensando.

-Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, si por una de las casualidades de la vida, Makoto se reconcilia con Miyako, no querrá pelear nunca mas contra ella, ¿No es asi?-

Pregunta Masaru sospechosamente.

-Es cierto ¬¬… y ya no le haras bromas ni nada. Y si tuviéramos que pelear contra las PPGZ… ¿Que harias?- Kojiro dirige su mirada hacia él.

-Eeemm… yo… yo no habia pensado en eso.. pero creo que tienen razon..-

-¡¡¡No puedo creer que nos abandones y dejes de ser travieso por una chica tonta!!!-

Exclaman ambos a la ves. Makoto retrocede asustado.

-¡Se estan apresurando! ¡Nadie sabe si ella me perdonara! ¡Me odia T.T!! ademas…-

-¿Ademas?-

-Ademas… ella… nombro a alguien…-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunta Masaru confundido.

-No, a nada… es solo que creo que no me perdone, no solo por el hecho de lo que le hice, va mucho mas alla…-

-¿No crees que te complicas demasiado?- Pregunta Kojiro cerrando los ojos, desinteresado.

-Creo que me odia porque piensa que soy un monstruo infectado por los rayos Z negros..-

-Técnicamente no lo somos. MAMA lo confirmo, ademas llevamos el ADN de las PPGZ, ¿Que puede ser peor que eso?- Dice Masaru suspirando.

-Ya no importa. Talves hable con ella en la escuela…-

-¡ESCUELA T.T!! ¡Todo me la recuerda! ¡¿Que se supone que haremos antes de volver al infierno?!- Exclama Kojiro enojado.

-¿Vamos al centro comercial?-

-Eso sono taaan femenino ¬¬, Makoto..-

-Callate ¬¬. Ademas es obvio que no vamos por la ropa y eso.. ¡Vamos a causar disturbios!-

-No es mala idea, ¿Que dices Masaru?-

-¡Tu eras el que queria hacer algo diferente! ¿Y ahora quieres ir a una tienda?!-

-¡Oye!! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, ademas tu nos llamaste aguafiestas ¬¬!! ¡No te quedes ahí, vamos al centro comercial!-

-En su interior.. quiere ir a los videojuegos… muy en su interior :D…-

-Es verdad, buscas solo una excusa, eres un perfecto maniático XD-

Kojiro se levanta del asiento mirándolos con rabia XD, Makoto y Masaru sacan sus lenguas y comienzan a correr hacia la tienda.

-¡¡Vuelvan aquí!!- Kojiro los sigue descontrolado.

Después de un rato de correr, ambos frenan de golpe, y Kojiro se choca con ellos ya que se habian detenido.

-¿Que diablos les pasa?-

-Mi…mira…-

Murmura Masaru señalando el letrero que estaba colgado en el frente de la tienda central.

"INAUGURACION DEL TERCER PISO EXCLUSIVO, PATIO DE JUEGOS ELECTRONICOS CON DESCUENTO PARA MENORES DE 15 AÑOS, DISFRUTENLO ^^"

Makoto comienza a respirar agitadamente de la emoción, y comienza a balbucear.

-¿Cu..cuantos… años tenemos?-

-No lo se… Este es el dia mas maravilloso de mi vida…-

Murmura Kojiro casi en un estado de shock de la alegria.

-13… creo que tenemos 13… ¡¡¿Que estamos esperando?!! ¡¡¡Hay que entrar!!-

Exclama Masaru muy emocionado, entonces los tres corren hacia el interior de la super tienda.

----

Ella baja la mirada, llorando a mas no poder, y de pronto abraza a su compañera, que lloraba igualmente, tratando de secar sus lagrimas. Le corresponde el abrazo y continuan viendo la película. Su otra compañera las mira algo confundida, comiendo palomitas de maíz muy tranquilamente.

-Esta película si que es mala, era obvio que James dejaria a Cindy-

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan fria, Kaoru?!!-

-¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-

Momoko y Miyako lloran tristemente, todos los de la sala intentan callarlas.

-Oigas, solo digo la verdad. No puedo creer que se emocionen con un poco de drama ¬¬-

-Pero… pero ella se sacrifico tanto por él, lo amaba profundamente, y James siempre la ignoro y jamas quizo tener algo serio con Cindy T.T.. ¡¡Ella no se merecia terminar asi!!!-

Dice Momoko abrazando a Miyako angustiada XD.

-¡Ayy pero todo fue la culpa de ella, el pobre desgraciado intento amarla ya que al principio si le gustaba, pero la estupida se hizo rogar y James se cansó de perseguirla y de pedirle disculpas por todo lo que habia echo! ¡Era normal que luego la ignorara e inclusive la odiara!-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Es horrible!-

Exclama Miyako abrazando a su amiga llorando por esa estupida película.

-¡¡¡SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-

-¡¡Ayyy ya callense! ¡Al final Cindy se casa con Fred y abandona a James!!-

Momoko y Miyako se sorprenden al escuchar a Kaoru relatar a los gritos el final de la película. Y todos los espectadores se enfurecen y comienzan a tirarles de todo a las chicas, ellas se levantan cubriendose y sale corriendo de la sala para evadir los ataques XD.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Lo peor que puedes hacer en el cine es relatar el final de una película!!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡No puedo creer que nos echaran!-

-¡Ellos empezaron! ¡Ademas era solo una estupida película romantica, era obvio como terminaria!- Intenta defenderse Kaoru.

-¡Eres la persona mas insensible del universo! ¡Tienes un corazon de piedra!-

-¡Ademas te equivocaste en el final! ¡Cindy jamas dejaria a James!-

Las tres hacen unos segundos de silencio, y luego comienzan a reir, dandose cuenta de la absurda discusión.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Nos echaron del cine! ¡No podemos caer mas bajo XD!-

-¡Todas esas personas eran unas tontas! ¡Menos mal que les contaste el final! ¡Jajaja!-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Se lo merecian! ¡Eran solo unos idiotas!-

Las chicas caminan viendo vidrieras de las tiendas, y hablaban de la película.

-Bueno, desde un principio yo queria ver una de terror, pero ustedes estaban empeñadas en ver una super romantica ¬¬..-

-¿No te gustan?-

-Ufffff, me fascinan…-

-¿Entonces por que te quejas?-

Miyako le da un codazo a Momoko.

-Lo dijo ironicamente, jeje. A mi me encantan ese tipo de películas, pero creo que hoy… no me cayo muy bien…-

-¿Por qué dices eso, Miyako?-

Pregunta Momoko, Kaoru no entiende, pero luego sonrie maliciosamente y les desvia la mirada.

-Cindy se hizo rogar, James le pidio disculpas, le insistio hasta morir, y ella jamas lo perdono. Al final ella tuvo que casarse con alguien que nunca la habia amado, y él la dejo porque se habia cansado de esperar su perdon… que mal que estuvo… ¿No creen?-

-Pero… James le habia echo algo muy malo, la habia humillado, maltratado, ¡Y la habia utilizado como objeto de sus bromas!!-

-James no hizo nada de eso ¬¬…- Murmura Momoko sospechando.

-Admitelo, Cindy fue una tonta al hacerse rogar, y perdio al amor de su vida.. ademas las disculpas de él eran sinceras..-

Dice Kaoru, hablando de ya sabemos quien.

-¡¡No!!! ¡¡James es un idiota!! ¡¡Nunca se merecio el perdon de Cindy!! ¡¡Siempre amo a Fred!! ¡¡Siempre!!-

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma película?- Pregunta Momoko confundida.

-Esta bien, él no se merecia el perdon… pero… ¿Realmente era lo que Cindy queria? ¿Ella queria odiarlo para siempre?-

Pregunta Kaoru seriamente. Miyako no entiende a lo que se referia.

-Es decir, puede que ella no debiera perdonarlo, pero en el fondo de su corazon, lo amaba, lo necesitaba. Queria perdonarlo para casarse con él y tener un final feliz. Al final, a pesar de que su amigo de la infancia, Fred, volviera a su lado y se casaran, ella nunca volvio a ser feliz, porque no lo amaba, realmente queria a James, no a Fred..-

-Wooww, si que entendiste la película a la perfeccion :D..- Dice Momoko fascinada.

-¿Estas diciendome que a pesar de que él fue un imbecil… ella debio haberlo perdonado para ser feliz por el resto de su vida? ¿Y que a pesar de que espero a Fred nunca lo amo realmente?-

Pregunta Miyako, comenzando a entender todo.

-Sip, asi que ya sabes que hacer, disculpa a Makoto de una maldita ves, y ya deja de estar melancolica y llorando cada ves que te veamos..-

-¿Que tiene que ver Makoto en todo esto?-

Kaoru suspira frustrada ante la ingenua pregunta de Momoko.

-¡Tienes razon! ¡Ya no puedo seguir asi! ¡Lo perdonare!-

Grita Miyako alzando su puño muy decidida.

---


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¡Disparale!! ¡Disparale!!-

-¡¡Le estoy disparando, maldita sea!!-

Responde violentamente Kojiro a Masaru.

-¡¡Ayy no!! ¡¡No superaremos el nivel 3!!-

Makoto seguia disparando sin cesar. Los tres jugaban muy concentrados, disparandoles a sus objetivos con pistolas de simulación.

-¡Espera! ¡Apuntales, o sino moriremos!!-

-¡¡Es lo que hago desde le principio!!-

Pero de pronto, se marca el "game over" para Makoto.

-Me disparaste…. ¡¡Me disparaste!! ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estupido?!-

Pregunta descontrolado hacia Kojiro.

-¡No fue mi culpa, tu te metiste, ademas Masaru me estaba….!-

Y en ese momento se marca el "game over" para Kojiro.

-¿Q..qque… como… que hiciste?!!-

-Lo siento, te interpusiste en mi camino XP..-

Kojiro se queda atonito, ya que Masaru lo habia matado.

-¡¡¿Cómo pudiste matarme a propósito?!!-

-¡¡Tu llevas matandome 5 veces seguidas ¬¬!!-

-Masaru tiene razon :D…-

-¡¡Callate!!! ¡Y tu, Masaru, espero que te guste perder!!-

Kojiro intenta arrebatarle el arma, pero él la aparta de su vista bruscamente, y para su sorpresa se corta el cable que la unia al juego. Masaru se sorprende y se queda con el arma en la mano, mirandola atonito. Ellos dos quedan en silencio.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora nos echaran del lugar porque rompiste el juego!-

-¡¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Si no fuera porque eres rencoroso hasta la muerte, yo no tendria que haber estirado el cable!!-

-¡¡¡YA CALLENSE!!-

Al gritar esto, Makoto los apunta con su arma y rompe el cable tambien.

-Oh..oh..-

-¡Ayy esto es increíble!! ¡¡No mataran si nos descubren! ¡Y todo por su culpa!-

-¡Ya cierra la boca que no me dejas pensar en una solucion!!-

Kojiro se enfurece e intenta golpear a Masaru con su arma, y la termina rompiendo igualmente.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¡Ahora quien es el idiota!!-

-Pero… pero yo nunca quise que…-

Balbucea tristemente, mirando el juguete en sus manos. De pronto comienza a sonar una alarma en el juego, indicando que estaba roto.

-¡¡A correr, chicos!!-

Exclama Makoto, viendo que algunos guardias se les acercaban.

-¡¡Ustedes, detenganse!-

Gritan ellos, al verlos. Los chicos se asustan, y empiezan a escapar corriendo del patio de videojuegos.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Ahora por esto no nos dejaran entrar de por vida!-

-¡Tu fuiste el violento que casi me mata por un estupido juego!!-

-¡¡No es hora de discutir!! ¡¡Corran rapido!!!-

Ellos intentan perder a los guardias como sea, bajan las escaleras empujando a las personas y se escabullen en un pasillo. Alli observan que los guardias pasaban a su lado, corriendo. Los tres suspiran aliviados y se sientan en el suelo, agitados.

-¿Que haremos? Es obvio que si salimos nos encontraran..-

Dice Makoto intentando ver si se habian ido.

-No lo se, preguntale a Kojiro, él fue el que causo todo esto, lo mas seguro es que tenga la solución ¬¬…-

-Masaru.. ¬¬.. ¡Mas vale que te calles o te metere esto en….!-

Kojiro se sorprende al ver que aun tenia el arma de juguete en su mano, y lo apuntaba sin darse cuenta. Los tres hacen segundos de silencio, y luego comienzan a reirse de la situacion. Se levantan y salen de su escondite mirando a su alrededor.

-Los idiotas de los guardias se fueron, vamos a vengarnos por todo lo que nos hicieron correr XD..-

Dice Masaru maliciosamente, Makoto y Kojiro asienten con su misma sonrisa.

--

-Creo que ya deberiamos irnos… esto se pone muy aburrido…-

Piensa Kaoru, al ver a sus amigas tan concentradas en tiendas de ropa.

-Pero Kaoru… ya que no pudimos disfrutar de la película completa, lo minimo que podemos hacer es quedarnos viendo todas esta maravillosa ropa…-

-Miyako esta en lo cierto, ademas tu tambien puedes encontrarle algo divertido a esto…-

-¿Ah si? ¿Que cosa?-

-¡Despierta a tu lado femenino y admira la belleza de estos vestidos XD!-

-Ohh.. que lindo.. me largo ¬¬..-

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes negar que en el fondo de tu corazon anhelas contemplar todo esto!-

-Claro… ¿Ya puedo irme ¬¬?-

Momoko la sujeta y la coloca en frente de una vidriera llena de la ropa mas femenina del mundo.

-Si esta es tu forma de torturarme, no te esta funcionando..-

-¡No quiero torturarte! ¡Quiero observes eso y que luego me digas que quieres probártelo!-

-¡See claro! ¡Antes muerta!-

-¡Solo intentalo!-

Kaoru gruñe molesta, mira al frente y se queda asi por unos segundos.

-¿Y?-

-No funciona, Momoko… resignate, no eres la primera que lo intenta, ¿O no, Miyako?-

-Cierto.. ademas esa ropa esta pasada de moda XD-

Momoko la suelta vencida y le da la espalda. De pronto observa algo de disturbios a lo lejos, unos guardias corriendo.

-¿Que estara pasando?-

-Wooww, son mas de cinco guardias corriendo a toda velocidad..-

-Talvez alguien robo algo y por eso lo persiguen…-

-No es nuestro problema, ¿Por qué no nos vamos de una ves?-

-¡Prometiste que después de ver ropa comeriamos algo!- Le replica Momoko a Kaoru.

-Vayamos entonces, y después de eso…-

Miyako sabia lo que harian.

-¡¡No mas ropa T.T!!-

-¡Veremos mas ropa!!-

Exclaman Momoko y Miyako a la ves, Kaoru hace un gesto de repugnancia. De pronto se escucha un gran alboroto desde lejos.

-Ahora si que me estoy preocupando, talvez es algo serio que los guardias no pueden resolver…-

-Momoko, faltan menos cuatro semanas para empezar la escuela y se supone que las disfrutemos, no que nos preocupemos por algo tan tonto como esto!-

-Pero quizas tenga razon, ¿Si no por que habria tanto alboroto?-

-¡Olvidenlo! ¡No pienso hacerme problema!-

-¡Vamos chicas!!-

Dice Momoko corriendo hacia el lugar de los disturbios, seguida de Miyako.

-Arrrggh.. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo asi?-

Kaoru las sigue sin tener otra alternativa.

--

-¡¡Jajajjaa!! ¡¡Esto si que es divertido!!-

Makoto tiraba y desordenaba los platos y la comida de uno de los lugares para comer.

-¡¡¿Que crees que haces?!! ¡¡Detente!!-

Le gritan algunos guardias, pero él los mira desinteresado y les arroja comida, riendo descontroladamente.

-¡¡Traguense esto!! ¡¡Jajajajaj!!-

Da un salto para esquivarlos, y corre para escapar de ellos.

-¡¡No huyas, niño irrespetuoso!!-

Pero ellos resbalan con los trozos de comida que estaban en el suelo.

-Jejeje, haber como intentan detenerme XD..-

Kojiro esta en la tienda de al lado, la cual vendia postres y helados.

-¡¡Oyee!! ¡¡No intentes nada!!-

Él rie y de un salto entra y toma las distintas variedades de postre, los hombres que los vendían tratan de detenerlo, pero él los roba rapidamente y comienza a arrojarselos a todo el mundo sin control. Los guardias no logran defenderse de los interminables ataques de helado XD, y caen de espaldas sorprendidos.

-¡¡Jajajajaj!! ¡Mueranse!!-

Sale corriendo tratando de evadir a las personas.

-¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!-

Exclama Masaru, quien es el mas problemático de los tres, habia robado una bicicleta de quien sabe donde XD, y la conducia por todo el lugar.

-Ups, lo siento.. perdon, disculpen… ¡¡Quitense!! ¡Jajajajaja!!-

Los guardias intentan alcanzarlo, pero era muy veloz.

-¡¡Heey!! ¡¡Alli esta Masaru!!-

Exclama Kojiro riendo al ver lo que hacia.

-¡¡¡Eres grande!! ¡¡Destruye todo lo que puedas!! ¡Jajajajaja!!-

Continua diciendo Makoto, alzando sus brazos alegremente.

Ambos se dan la vuelta y notan que habia 10 guardias mirandolos furiosos.

-Uyyy… que miedo… ajajajajjajajaja-

-Demostrémosles con quienes se estan metiendo XD-

Makoto y Kojiro comienzan a correr, siguiendo el camino de Masaru.

-¡¡CUIDADO!!-

-¡¡¡Aaaaaahhh!!-

Momoko da un paso hacia atrás, evitando ser arrollada por Masaru por escasos 5 centimetros.

-¿Que… que fue… era él?-

-¡¡¡Fijate por donde conduces, maldito idiota!!-

Kaoru se sorprende por sus propias palabras, y reacciona.

-¿Por qué rayos esta conduciendo adentro del centro comercial?-

-No lo se… pero Masaru debe ser la causa de todo el alboroto XP..-

Dice Miyako observando a los guardias correr detrás de él.

-¡¡Si que es rapido!! ¡¡Hay que alcanzarlo!!-

-¡¡jajajajaj!! ¡¡Nunca lo atraparan, es imposible!!-

Se decian el uno con el otro Makoto y Kojiro, corriendo detrás de él, y huyendo de los guardias igualmente.

-Ohhh perfecto, los idiotas tambien estan aquí… ¬¬…-

-¿Que hacemos, Momoko?-

-¡Hay que salvar a Masaru!- Contesta ella con determinación.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿Salvarlo? ¿¡Por que?!- Pregunta Kaoru sin entender nada.

-Por que esos guardias lo atraparan y lo encerraran en la cárcel de por vida, ¡No podemos permitirlo!-

-Pero casi te atropella, ademas ellos estan causando muchos problemas, es decir, estan siendo perseguidos por mas de 10 guardias..-

Dice Miyako analizando la situación con detalles.

-¡Exactamente! ¡No vamos a salvarlo! ¡Nosotras deberiamos salvar a los guardias de esos lunáticos!-

Momoko no las escucha y se echa a correr sola.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo?! ¡¡Espéranos!!-

-¡¡Hay que detenerla!!-

--

Masaru se detiene muy agitado, ya que a unos metros estaba siendo bloqueado por unos guardias. Makoto y Kojiro logran alcanzarlo, exhaustos.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunta Makoto.

Los tres giran a sus espaldas y todos los guardias del centro comercial los empezaban a rodear.

-Estamos rodeados… ¿¡Que hacemos, Masaru?!- Pregunta Kojiro retrocediendo.

-Rayos… esto se complica… solo queda una salida… ¡¡Siganme!!-

Se baja de la bicicleta, y los tres corren evitando a la gente que se interponia.

-Bien, Makoto, huye hacia la tienda de musica. Kojiro, tu a la librería, yo me escondere en donde pueda.. ¡Rapido!!-

-¡Espera! ¿¡Y si te atrapan?!- Pregunta Makoto preocupado.

-Si lo hacen, caere con orgullo…- Responde colocando la mano en su hombro.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos, nunca pense que todo terminaria asi. Realmente me diverti como nunca a su lado..-

Dice Kojiro seriamente. (Creo que se lo estan tomando muy en serio XD)

Los chicos se separan yendo por sus respectivos caminos. Masaru entra en un negocio donde se vendian piscinas y muchas cosas de construcción. Ese lugar esta completamente vacio. Mira hacia atrás, y piensa que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que lo capturen. En frente suyo habia una piscina armada de muestra, llena de agua.

-¡Masaru!-

Él gira hacia su costado y queda atonito.

-¿¡Y tu que haces aquí?! ¿¡Me sigues a todos lados?!-

Momoko hace un gesto de confusion, pero de pronto se escucha que los guardias venian hacia ellos. Él retrocede nervioso y ella lo observa preocupada.

-¡Vine para salvarte! Se que es casi imposible que te ocultes en esta tienda de piscinas..-

-¡Largate! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo contigo!-

-¡No me ire! ¡Tengo que ayudarte!-

Y en ese momento a Masaru se le ocurre una idea, en realidad un escape provisorio.

-Aguanta la respiración…-

-¿Que?!-

Él la abraza y ambos se zambullen adentro del agua.

-Creo que vi que uno de ellos entro a esta tienda…-

-No hay nadie, revisemos rapido..-

Los guardias observan el lugar, y no habia nadie.

-Lo mas posible es que esten en el primer piso, ¡Vamos!- Y se retiran corriendo.

Varias burbujas salen del agua, y de repente ambos sacan sus cabezas, tosiendo.

-¡Tuve que hacer eso por tu culpa! ¡Asi que no te quejes ni me reproches nada por haberte zambullido!-

-Yo… no iba a reprocharte nada… ni siquiera estoy enojada…-

Momoko le sonrie inocentemente, pero Masaru no la comprende y se le queda mirando raro.

-Ademas lo hiciste para salvarte y que no te descubrieran, yo hubiera echo lo mismo…-

-Lo hice porque sabia que no te irias, y de alguna manera tenia que pasar desapercibido ¬¬..-

Ella rie al escucharlo, él solo se confunde mas. Era raro que no se haya enojado. Masaru se levanta y sale del agua, Momoko intenta levantarse, pero él le ofrece la mano no mirandola directamente.

-Masaru…-

-No vuelvas a ocasionarme problemas…-

Murmura algo enojado, ella le y toma la mano para levantarse.

-¿Que haras ahora?-

-Tengo que buscar a mis amigos, no creo que podamos salvarnos de esta..-

-Ya veo… gracias por el abrazo…-

Momoko sale corriendo, toda mojada. Como para no sospechar que estuvo involucrada.

Masaru se mira a él mismo, empapado y suspira vencido.

-No podria haber caido mas bajo… ire al salon de musica para encontrar a Makoto..-

Piensa, intentado secarse, entonces sale corriendo.

---

-¿Dónde estara Momoko? ¡Es una tonta! ¿¡Por que quiere ayudar a Masaru si es un criminal?!-

Pregunta Kaoru fuera de si.

-No lo se… ¿Y que hacemos nosotras?-

-No vale la pena detenerlos… supongo que los guardias se encargaran de esto…-

-Creo que estas en lo cierto, no debemos involucrarnos… aunque creo que pude ver a donde se dirigian los chicos…-

Dice Miyako con ingenuidad, Kaoru gira lentamente hacia ella, y sonrie.

-¿Viste a donde se fue Kojiro?-

-Eeemmm…. Me parecio verlo en aquella tienda… y creo que Makoto entro en la tienda de musica… pero lo mas seguro es que los guardias se dirijan a ellos para detenerlos…-

-¡Los guardias son unos inútiles! Acaban de bajar al primer piso. Creo que necesitan una pequeña ayuda de nuestra parte, jeje-

-¿Propones que los delatemos? No se si sea buena idea…-

-Hicieron algo malo, y tarde o temprano los atraparan. Hariamos un buen servicio a la comunidad.. ¿No crees?-

-Solo quieres hacerle la vida imposible a Kojiro ¬¬…-

-Talvez… pero él tambien me hace la vida imposible XP… ¿Ademas no somos heroinas? No importa que estemos en nuestro estado normal, debemos seguir sirviendo a la gente…-

-¡Solo buscas excusas para entregar a tu enemigo a las autoridades! ¿Desde cuando te importa la comunidad?-

-¡Ahh ya entiendo porque no quieres entregarlos! Ok, no delatare a Makoto, pero hare que Kojiro pague por lo que hizo…jejeje-

-¡No es por eso! ¡Por mi has lo que quieras!-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vemos!-

Y Kaoru sale corriendo hacia la tienda señalada por Miyako, ella se queda sin habla y no alcanza a detenerla. Alza la mirada hacia la tienda de musica, y comienza a reflexionar.

-Deberia entregarlo si lo vi… ademas los perseguían todos los guardias del centro comercial.. ¡Pero no puedo hacer eso si quiero hacer las pases y perdonarlo!.... ya se, ire a la tienda de musica y si lo encuentro hablare con él… no voy a entregarlo…-

Miyako camina hacia la tienda, bastante insegura.

------


	3. Chapter 3

-Creo que los guardias ya se fueron… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que ocultarme en este lugar? ¿Y en donde estaran todos?-

Se pregunta Kojiro, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Vaya…vaya… ¿A quien tenemos aquí? ¿Ocultandote de la justicia?-

Él gira hacia atrás, y descubre a Kaoru sonriendole maliciosamente.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?! ¡Y luego piensas que yo te sigo por todo el mundo! ¡Ya largate, estoy muy ocupado!!-

-¿Ahh si?... Ok, me voy… no te importara que le hable a un par de guardias sobre ti… ¿O si?-

Kojiro la detiene, sujetandola del brazo, y la observa con rencor.

-Eres una ¬¬…. Eres unaa…!!!!-

-Sabes que te encontraran de todos modos… pero no sere tan cruel y despiadada como para entregarte, se me ocurre una mejor idea..-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Hagamos un trato. Si lo aceptas, yo te saco de este lugar junto con tus amigos… y si no, te entrego..-

-No me conviene… ¡es obvio que tu trato tiene consecuencias horribles!-

-Espero que te diviertas en la correccional de menores, jaja-

-¡¡Espera!! ¿Cu..cual es el trato?!-

-Haras todo lo que yo te diga durante tres meses de clases…-

-¿¡Estas loca?!! ¡¡Nunca me rebajaría a ser tu esclavo!!-

-Carcel o esclavitud… elige :D…-

Kojiro duda por minutos, y de pronto se escuchan a los guardias de regreso.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Trato hecho! ¡¡Sacame de aquí!!-

Kaoru sonrie triunfante, lo jala de la ropa y ambos comienzan a correr, saliendo de la tienda.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de música…

-¿Makoto, estas aqui? ¡Makoto!-

Él sale de la nada y le tapa la boca para que no haga escandalo.

-Podrian escucharte, ¡no grites!-

Ella se suelta y le dirige la mirada algo molesta.

-Bien, no hare ruido. Solo quiero que sepas que Kaoru entregara a Kojiro-

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Y por que?!-

-No grites, podrian escucharte ¬¬…-

Makoto la mira extrañado, y trata de ver a lo lejos. Los guardias todavia no sabian en donde estaba.

-¿Por qué lo entregara? ¿Realmente lo odia tanto?-

-Creo que si, ella me sugirió que te entregara tambien…-

-No…no lo harias… ¿Cierto?-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

Él la mira tristemente, y baja la mirada.

-Tienes razon. No hay motivos para que no me entregues después de todo. Si quieres hacerlo, no pierdas el tiempo..-

Seguia estando arrepentido, y eso se le hacia muy claro a Miyako. Ella le sonrie de forma tierna.

-No voy a entregarte… yo venia a… decirte que lo siento.. y que te perdono por lo que me hiciste…-

Makoto se sorprende y levanta la mirada esperanzado.

-¿De verdad?! ¡¡Gracias!!-

-Fui muy mala al no hacerlo desde antes… por eso me arrepiento… a decir verdad, los guardias estan lejos. No creo que vengan a esta tienda..-

-Menos mal… igualmente no debemos hacer mucho ruido o sino…-

Y se escucha un estruendo en el piano, ya que el idiota habia apoyado su mano sin darse cuenta. Ambos retroceden asustados por el susto. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Miyako comienza a reir, Makoto se contagia.

-De esta forma te descubrirán muy rapido, jajaja-

-Me pudriré en la cárcel, jeje. Junto con Masaru y Kojiro XD-

-Ese piano si que me asusto, no vuelvas a hacerlo, jeje-

En ese momento a él se le ocurre una idea.

-Se como salvarlos de esta… si toco el piano todo el mundo me escuchara y los guardias vendran corriendo para atraparme.. de esa forma Masaru y Kojiro podran escapar con éxito!-

-¿Te arriesgaras por tus amigos?-

-¿Tu…. No harias lo mismo?-

Miyako se queda pensativa, y le sonrie asintiendo.

-Creo que son los unicos amigos que tengo, nunca me arriesgaría por cualquiera. Ademas mis padres pagaran lo que sea para que me liberen XD-

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte… me sorprendes…-

Makoto pasa sus dedos por el piano, y comienza a tocar una melodía suave, ella abre los ojos atonita.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano? ¡Eso es genial!-

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe de mi… como lo de mi madre…-

-Estas cosas son muy valiosas para ti, ¿Por qué no las compartes con tus amigos?-

-Porque… no creo que les importe… no es nada especial…-

Miyako le toma una mano, deteniendo la melodía.

-Es muy hermoso, y es un gran talento. No deberias avergonzarte por esto…-

-¿Avergonzarme?-

Makoto vuelve a mirar el piano, analizando sus palabras.

-Yo no… me avergüenzo… ¡Me encanta hacerlo!-

Responde con una gran sonrisa, y comienza a tocar fuertemente música mas rapida. Ella sonrie de la misma forma, contemplando lo que podia hacer.

--

-¿De donde viene todo ese ruido?- Pregunta Kojiro, corriendo con Kaoru.

-Viene de la tienda de musica, creo que es un piano…-

Responde ella, frenando para pensar como evadir a los guardias.

-¡Makoto! ¡Debemos ir a salvarlo!-

-Todos los guardias se dirigiran hacia alli, por todo el escandalo que se produce. ¡Si vamos te mataran!-

-¡Dijiste que nos sacarias a todos de aquí!-

Kaoru suspira agotada, tenia razon.

-Bien, solo se me ocurre una forma de sacarlo de ahí. Debes hacer algo que llame la atención asi ellos te siguen. Yo entro a la tienda y lo llevo fuera del centro comercial para que los espere-

-¿Y que se supone que haga para distraerlos?-

-¡Las cosas que mas llaman la atención son las cosas absurdamente peligrosas!!-

Kojiro levanta la cabeza y observa las escaleras eléctricas que subían. Habia una distancia de aproximadamente 10 metros.

-Se lo que hare, haz lo tuyo..-

Ella asiente y corre hacia la tienda de musica.

A todo esto, Masaru caminaba lentamente tratando de pasar desapercibido, y evitando a cualquier persona que lo pudiera reconocer. Goteaba el agua de la piscina y temblaba de frio. Él habia subido un piso arriba para no ser encontrado.

-Definitivamente esto no fue una buena idea…-

Piensa cubriendose el cuerpo. Pero a lo lejos logra ver a un maniatico que estaba parado en la baranda de las escaleras electricas, amenazando con tirarse. Se escuchaban las voces de los guardias desde abajo, suplicandole que no lo haga.

-¡¡Calmate!! ¡¡Con tirarte no lograras nada!!-

-¡¡Claro que si!! ¡¡Ademas si lo hago me salvare de la correccional de menores!! ¡¡Si intentas subir me aviento, asi que no se muevan!!-

Responde Kojiro con algo de miedo, mirando a la gente desde abajo.

-¿Por qué no vienen? ¡Estoy haciendo todo el escandalo del mundo y los malditos guardias no entran a este lugar!- Exclama Makoto furioso.

-Creo que algo esta pasando afuera, toda la gente corre hacia una direccion…-

Contesta Miyako, observando a la gente desesperada.

-¡¡Makoto!!- Grita Kaoru frenando su paso muy agitada.

-¡Kaoru! ¿¡Que sucede alli afuera?!- Le pregunta Miyako, preocupada.

-¿Afuera? ¡Como voy a saber! ¡Vengo a rescatar a Makoto de la carcel! ¡Sigueme!-

Ambos no entienden nada de lo que esta diciendo, de pronto alguien se les acerca completamente mojada y exhausta.

-¡¡AL FIN LOS ENCUENTRO!! ¡¡ESTUVE RECORRIENDO TODO EL CENTRO COMERCIAL SIN RASTROS DE USTEDES!! ¡¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ALLI AFUERA!!-

Exclama Momoko con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Y tu donde estabas? ¿Y que te paso? ¿Por qué estas toda mojada?-

Pregunta Kaoru señalandola.

-¡Yo soy el que deberia hacerte preguntas! ¡¿No era que ibas a entregar a Kojiro a los guardias?!-

-¡¿Que es lo que sucede afuera?!-

Pregunta Miyako luego de Makoto.

-¡¡¡ES LO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIRLES!!! ¡¡KOJIRO ESTA A PUNTO DE SUICIDARSE!!! ¡¡QUIERE TIRARSE DE LAS ESCALERAS DEL SEGUNDO PISO!!!-

-¡¡¿¿¡¡QUEEEE??!!!!-

-Ese idiota ¬¬… le dije que llamara la atención, ¡Pero se paso de la raya totalmente!!-

Piensa Kaoru horriblemente enojada.

-¡No se preocupen! Lo mas importante es que salgamos de aquí antes de que los guardias nos encuentren-

-¡Pero Kojiro quiere matarse!! ¡¡Eso es mas importante!!- Exclama Makoto asustado.

-¡¡Ayy claro que no se matara ¬¬!! ¡¡Se los explicare en el camino!! ¡¡Solo siganme!!-

Todos dudan, pero terminan siguiendo a Kaoru.

-¡¡No te tires!! ¡¡Tienes toda una vida por delante!!-

-¡¡Te daremos lo que quieras!! ¡¡Solo no lo hagas!!-

Gritan las personas de debajo de las escaleras.

-Lo que quiera.. ¿Eh?.. ya que insisten, ¡Quiero que reparen la maquina de videojuegos del tercer piso! ¡La de las armas de simulación! ¡Jajajaja!!-

Antes de continuar hablando, Masaru se lanza sobre él, y lo tira al piso. "salvandolo de una muerte segura".

-¡¡Masaru!! ¡¿Que rayos crees que haces?!-

-¡¡¿Tu que crees que haces?!! ¡¡Suicidarte no es la respuesta!!-

-¿¡Suicidarme O.o!? ¡¡Yo no iba a suicidarme!! ¡¡Era una distracción!!-

-¡¡No trates de engañarme!! ¡¡Se que tu vida es difícil y esta llena de traumas!! ¡¡Pero podemos conseguir ayuda!!-

-¡¡Estas malinterpretando todo!! ¡¡Tenia que llamar la atención para que Makoto escapara!! ¡¡No tengo traumas ¬¬!!!-

-¿Ahh? ¿De verdad :-S?-

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Y ya quitate de encima!!!-

Masaru lo suelta y lo mira confundido, Kojiro se frota el brazo adolorido.

-¿Y tu de donde saliste? ¿Por qué estas mojado?!-

-Eeehh… yo… es una larga historia..-

Kojiro suspira cansado. Ambos se levantan y escuchan voces desde abajo.

-¡Ese chico si que es valiente!-

-¡SI! ¡Detuvo a ese psicópata que queria aventarse!-

-¡Es verdad :D!... ¡¡Ahora tras ellos, pagaran muy caro por todo lo que hicieron!-

Ellos se sorprenden y comienzan a correr antes de que las personas suban las escaleras y los atrapen.

-¡Aquí estan!-

-¡Vinimos a rescatarlos!-

Momoko y Kaoru los encuentran y los detienen.

-¡No otra ves!-

Exclama Masaru nervioso.

-¿Por donde subieron?-

-¡Por el mismo lugar por donde vamos a bajar! ¡Adelante!-

Kaoru los guia hacia unas escaleras imperceptibles para el 100% de las personas que concurrian al centro comercial.

-¿¡Estas segura de esto?! ¡Esas escaleras no pueden existir!!-

-¡Miyako conoce este centro comercial mejor que a su propia vida! ¡Debemos confiar en sus palabras!-

Pero cuando giran en una esquina, los guardias los sorprenden con caras de pocos amigos.

-¡Existe un atajo! ¡Dense prisa!-

Gritan Momoko y Kaoru a la ves, los chicos asienten y las siguen. Un tipo se cruza por su camino, ofreciendo volantes, pero cuando se percata que cuatro chicos corrian hacia él sin intenciones de parar, se queda totalmente inmóvil.

-¡¡Disculpe!!-

-¡¡Perdon!!!-

-¡¡Quitese!!!-

-¡¡Hazte a un lado!!

Lo chocan sin querer, y los volantes salen disparados por todos lados. Masaru y Kojiro toman algunos, los hacen bolas de papel mientras corrian, y se las arrojan a los guardias que los corrian para capturarlos. Rien a carcajadas, hasta que por fin encuentran las escaleras y bajan rapidamente.

-¡¡Alli estan los chicos!!-

Dice Makoto sonriendo, junto con Miyako. Estaban afuera, esperando a que salgan a salvo.

-¡Hay que seguir corriendo!! ¡¡Tal vez salgan para ver si nos encuentran!-

Momoko corre a la delantera, y los cinco la siguen hasta llegar lo mas lejos posible.

Cruzan a una calle del centro comercial, y sin importarles nada se sientan en el piso para descansar de la estresante situación de la que acababan de escapar. La gente los mira confundidos, pero ellos no le toman importancia.

-¡Logramos escapar! ¡Esto no puede ser mejor!- Makoto sonreia alegremente.

-See, aunque no podremos volver en un buen tiempo.. ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué nos ayudaron?-

Pregunta Masaru y dirige su mirada hacia Kaoru. Ella sonrie diabólicamente y gira hacia Kojiro.

-Pregúntenle a él. Creo que desde ahora seremos muy buenos amigos, jajaja-

Kojiro comienza a imaginarse todas las cosas horribles que le obligaria a hacer, y traga saliva algo asustado.

-Seee, amigos ¬¬… ahora que puedo pensar con claridad, hubiera preferido que me encierren para siempre XP-

-Luego nos explicas lo que hicieron, porque la verdad no tengo idea de lo que estan hablando..-

-¿Y por que ustedes dos estan mojados?-

Pregunta Miyako inocentemente. Momoko sonrie muy feliz, y Masaru se sonroja intentando disimular.

-¡Es que Masaru me abrazo y nos metimos en una….!!-

-¡¡Ya nos vamos!! ¡¡Gracias por todo!! ¡¡Hasta nunca ¬¬!!-

Grita rapidamente, se levanta junto con sus amigos y se van.

-Eso si que fue raro. Pero creo que nos divertimos al salvarlos, jejeje..-

-¿Y desde cuando tu…? Miyako ¬¬.. ¿Paso algo con Makoto?-

Pregunta Momoko extrañada.

-Sip, lo perdone! Nos arreglamos! Y ahora somos amigos ^^!-

-¡Wooww! ¡Primero Kaoru se hace amiga de Kojiro y ahora esto!-

-Yo no me hice su amiga XP. Hicimos un arreglo, si lo salvaba seria mi esclavo por tres meses.. sufrira por todas las cosas que me hizo :D..-

-Ohh, que desilusión. De regreso les contare lo que me sucedió con Masaru ^^…-

-Aquí vamos otra ves ¬¬…-

------


	4. Chapter 4

En la casa de Makoto, los chicos estan tirados en el suelo descansando.

Masaru estornuda fuertemente.

-A pesar de que estoy seco… morire de una pulmonía… genial…-

-No hagas eso, si te enfermas desperdiciaras lo poco que te quedan de vacaciones…-

Le replica Makoto, sentandose en el suelo.

-Cierto. ¿Y que haremos ahora? Ya no podemos ir al centro comercial, ni al restaurante, ni la heladeria, ni al bar de en frente de la escuela, ni a la biblioteca…-

-¿De verdad arruinamos todos esos lugares? ¡Siento que fue hace años!-

Makoto se asombra, recordando todo el caos y destrucción que habian causado.

-En especial la biblioteca..-

Dice Kojiro riendo para sus adentros.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada… es tan frustrante. Y todo lo del centro comercial sucedió por un simple accidente sin intenciones. Es decir, nunca quisimos realmente destruirlo todo.. ¿O si?-

Dice Masaru levantando la voz.

-Claro que no. Aunque creo que lo mejor de todo fue la táctica del suicidio de Kojiro, jajajaja-

-¡Oye! ¡Lo hice para salvar tu trasero! ¡Sabia que estabas en la tienda de musica, y se escuchaba un gran alboroto con un piano alli dentro! ¡Asi que cree una ingeniosa distracción para que Kaoru te sacara de ahí!-

-Hay que admitir que fue una gran distracción, ¿Quién habra sido el idiota que tocaba el piano? ¡Por su culpa casi te atrapan!-

Masaru y Kojiro rien sin controlarse. Makoto los mira enojado, después de todo él lo habia echo para que ellos escaparan.

-Pues ese idiota era yo ¬¬… ¡Y lo hice como una distracción para que escaparan de los guardias! ¡Gracias por agradecermelo!-

Se produce silencio, ambos no reaccionan ante sus palabras.

-¿Tu tocabas el piano? ¿Sabes tocar el piano?-

Pregunta Masaru, incrédulo. Makoto se avergüenza un poco y baja la mirada.

-Sss..ssi… era yo…-

Kojiro se sienta en el suelo y observa a Masaru, ambos sonrien.

-Adelante, burlense si quieren…- Murmura no mirandolos a los ojos.

-Jajaja, ¿Por qué deberiamos burlarnos? ¡No seas tonto!-

-¡Tocas cualquier instrumento es genial! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?!-

Makoto se sorprende ante lo que decian, se lo habian tomado perfectamente bien.

-Es que… en mi otra escuela… mis compañeros…-

-¡Si se burlaban de ti por eso eran unos imbeciles! ¡Ademas no cualquiera puede tocar el piano! ¡Las personas que tocan tienen una gran habilidad!-

Exclama Masaru levantandose y sonriendo.

-Si lo dices de esa manera tan segura ¬¬… debe ser porque…-

-¡Yo tambien se tocar un instrumento XD!- Interrumpe Masaru a Kojiro.

-¿¡De verdad?! ¿¡Tambien sabes tocar?!-

Pregunta Makoto con muchas esperanzas.

-See, la pandereta. Jajajajajajajajajaja-

Dice Kojiro riendo a carcajadas. Masaru lo observa con enojo.

-Disculpa, es que no te imagino tocando algo XD. Yo tambien fui a clases hace un par de años, pero lo deje porque me aburrió-

-¡¿Tu tambien sabes tocar, Kojiro?!- Vuelve a pregunta Makoto alegremente.

-Si, la guitarra. Aunque no recuerdo mucho..-

-¡¡Es lo que iba a decir!! ¡¡Se tocar la guitarra!!-

-¡¡Wooww!!! ¡¡No soy el unico idiota!! ¡¡Podemos formar una banda XD!!-

-¡¡Seeeeeee claro!! ¡Hace años que no toco! No recuerdo nada!-

Makoto se levanta y camina hacia una de las puertas corredizas de su habitación. La abre y atrás tenia una…

-¡¡¡BATERIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-

Exclama Masaru lleno de emocion y corre para tocarla.

-¿.. como… por que…? ¡¿Por qué nunca nos mostraste eso?!!-

Pregunta Kojiro, atonito al verla.

-Porque nunca crei que les interesaran estas cosas… cuando era pequeño mis padres viajaban todo el tiempo, y como no querian que me quedara solo después de la escuela, me mandaban a clases de todo lo que se les puede ocurrir… -

-¿Entonces sabes tocar la bateria O.o?-

Él todavia no lo podia creer. Masaru comienza a golpearla violentamente, y Makoto lo detiene.

-Tengo vecinos… ¿Sabes ¬¬?-

-Lo.. lo siento.. ¡¡Es que no puedo creer que nunca nos hayas mostrado esto!! ¡¡Es genial!! ¡¡Formemos una banda!!-

-¡¡Ni de broma!!- Exclama Kojiro señalandolos.

-¡Oh vamos!! ¡¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil convencerte de todo?!-

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Siempre debemos rogarte!! ¡¡Eres un aguafiestas!!-

-¡Detenganse un segundo a escuchar lo que ustedes mismos dicen! ¡¿Una banda?! ¡¡¿Estan completamente locos?!-

-Solo necesitamos practicar un poco, yo tampoco toco la guitarra hace tiempo. Pero si vuelvo a hacerlo lo recordare fácilmente..-

Dice Masaru con mucha seguridad.

-Ademas tu eras el que queria hacer algo diferente para variar. ¡No puedes retractarte!-

Le reclama Makoto cruzado de brazos.

-Creo que estan…-

Kojiro coloca la mano en su bolsillo, y descubre un pedazo de papel dentro. Lo saca y al mirar lo que era queda completamente horrorizado y cae sentado al piso.

-¿Que es eso?-

Pregunta sus amigos, se acercan y le quitan el papel de las manos. Una sonrisa grande se forma lentamente en sus rostros.

-¡¡¡¡Esto es increíble!!!! ¡¿De donde lo sacaste?!!-

-Maldita mala suerte…. Creo que me lo quede cuando chocamos a ese tipo en el centro comercial y agarramos los volates para arrojarselos a los guardias…-

Responde Kojiro en estado de shock.

-Podemos inscribirnos a este festival. No es un concurso, solo se hara para que las bandas se hagan conocidas… y para que puedan tocar en vivo… ESTO ES EL DESTINO..-

Masaru marca las ultimas palabras con énfasis, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Me niego a hacerlo!- Exclama nuevamente Kojiro, disgustado con la idea.

-¿¡Pero por que?!!-

-Porque… porque… tengo… ¡¡¡Que les importa!!! ¡¡No quiero hacerlo!!-

-Si es porque hace mucho que no practicas, estamos iguales. Podemos retomar la guitarra juntos..-

Intenta convencerlo Masaru.

-No es eso… es que yo… tengo…. –

No termina la frase, no se atrevia a hacerlo. Pero su rostro demostraba que era por algo serio. Asi que sus amigos no le insisten mas.

-Esta bien, no haremos nada si no quieres. No te preocupes…-

Makoto sonrie para que no se preocupe mas.

-Si, no le tomes tanta importancia… solo fue una idea. Ya es tarde, tengo que volver a mi casa…-

Dice Masaru, Kojiro se levanta y Makoto los acompaña hacia la puerta para despedirse.

--

Al día siguiente…

Alguien da vueltas en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas y acomodándose lo mejor posible.

-¡¡Jajaja!! ¡Con que aquí tiene su guitarra! ¡¡Y es electrica, eso nos ayuda mucho!!-

-¿No crees que se enojara un poco si nos descubre revisando sus cosas?-

-¿Cómo crees XD? Si es la persona mas pacifista del mundo..-

-¡¡Esa guitarra es fantastica!! ¡¡Me pregunto si tocara bien!!-

-¡¿Ves lo que digo?! ¡Apuesto de que debe ser muy bueno!!-

Kojiro escucha algunos ruidos, y empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente. Masaru y Makoto detienen sus movimientos al verlo despierto.

Silencio………………………………..Silencio……………………………………… Silencio………………………………..Silencio………………………………………

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Kojiro salta de su cama horrorizado al verlos.

-¿¡¡¡Como rayos entraron a mi habitación??!!!!-

-Tu mami nos dejo entrar :D..-

Responde Makoto de forma completamente inocente. Él solo se enfurece 10 veces mas y los mira con resentimiento.

-No te preocupes, guardaremos tu secreto. Pijama de conejito XD-

Masaru lo señala sonriendo, y Kojiro retrocede sonrojado.

-¡¡¡Lárguense!! ¡¡Lárguense!! ¡¡¡LARGUENSE!!!-

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Perdónanos!! ¡¡Se que fue lo mas desconsiderado que pudimos haber echo!! ¡¡Pero Masaru insistio ¬¬!!-

-¡¡Tu no te rehusaste en ningun momento!! ¡¡Ademas eras el que seguia empeñado en lo de la banda!!-

Él escucha a ambos discutir, y pone una mano en sus rostro, frustrado.

-¡Menos mal que íbamos a dejar esa estupida idea ¬¬!-

-Pero Kojiro… ¡Tienes una guitarra electrica XD!-

Masaru alza la guitarra para mostrársela.

-¿¡Y de donde sacaron eso?! ¿¡Estaban revisando mis cosas?!-

-Claro que no…. Pero ya que lo encontramos… ¡¡No puedes seguir negándote!!-

Exclama Makoto entusiasmado.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡No quiero seguir con esto!! ¡¡Hagan lo que quieran, pero no cuenten conmigo!!-

-¿¿¡¡¡POR QUE??!!!!-

Preguntan ambos a la ves. Kojiro se sienta en la cama y mira hacia abajo.

-Porque… yo… no quiero…. No me obliguen… por favor…-

Ya no esta enojado, ahora se los suplica para que dejen de molestarlo. Masaru se sienta a su lado y coloca la mano en su hombro.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-

Pregunta Makoto sentandose en su otro costado.

-Tengo… miedo… ya me paso una ves…. Y no quiero que se repita. Por eso lo deje…-

-No te sucedió lo típico que tienes que tocar frente muchas personas, olvidas todo y pasas vergüenza, ¿O si?-

Kojiro entrecierra sus ojos, angustiado. Masaru habia dado en el blanco.

-No tienes que estar mal por eso. A cualquiera le puede pasar…-

-No ha cualquiera, solo a los perdedores… a los idiotas, no merezco una segunda oportunidad, volvería a arruinarlo todo… no lo hare… nunca…-

-Kojiro, solo existe una manera de que lo puedas superar. Y es intentándolo de nuevo, hagamoslo por diversión… ¿Si?-

Le dice Makoto sonriendo.

-No…no se… no creo que pueda…-

-Y después dices que no tienes traumas ¬¬… ¡Makoto tiene razon! ¡Es la unica forma de que lo puedas superar!-

-¿Ustedes creen?-

Ambos asienten convencidos por la idea.

-Puedes hacerlo, no tienes que tener miedo… ¡Ademas no hay nada que no puedas hacer!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Dentro de todo esto es facil!-

Él los mira, muy inseguro, pero finalmente sonrie de forma tímida y les asiente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!-

-Creo que deberia disfrutarlo… antes de empezar la escuela, y ser un esclavo XP..-

-¡Con esto te olvidaras de que pronto vas a ser el perro de Kaoru! ¡No te preocupes!-

-Mas bien su sirviente, su criado… o bien… su esclavo :D..-

Ambos rien un poco, Kojiro los mira enojado. Pero luego sonrie.

-Lo hare con una condicion, Masaru, jajaja-

-¿Una condicion?-

-Si.. lo que sea que toquemos, se lo dedicaras a…. ¡Momoko!-

Makoto se sorprende, y gira hacia Masaru para ver su reaccion.

-Estas demente, prefiero morir antes de hacerlo ¬¬..-

-Si no lo haces, no entro en el plan XD-

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡No es tan malo!-

-¡¿Y por que no incluiste a Makoto en esto?!-

-Porque ya se arreglo con su novia, no tiene chiste que lo haga..-

-¡¡No es mi novia ¬¬!!-

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡¿Y si por casualidad camina por ahí en ese momento y me escucha?! ¡¡Se enamorara 10 veces mas de lo que ya esta!! ¡¡Ademas ya piensa que la quiero por el último beso que le di!! ¡¡Si se lo dedico estara prendida a mí por el resto de su vida!!-

-Acepta… Masaru :D.-

Dicen Makoto y Kojiro sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Los odio.. esta bien, acepto.. ¿Y quien canta?-

Masaru y Kojiro se miran entre si.

-Makoto.. :)-

-¿¿¡Eehh?!! ¿¡¡Que?!! ¿¡Y por que yo?!!-

-Porque tienes voz… asi como de niña.. XD-

-Es verdad… tu voz es perfecta para cantar…-

-No puedo hacerlo ¬¬… Batería.. ¿Recuerdan?-

-Oohh, tiene razon. Esto arruina los planes…-

-Masaru, tu deberias cantar. Es obvio..-

-¿¡¡Yo??!! ¡¡Nunca!!- Exclama mirando a Kojiro.

-El lider siempre tiene que cantar, es como una regla. Y tu eres el lider ^^-

Le dice Makoto sin malas intenciones.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razon, jeje- Responde él muy confiado.

-¿Y desde cuando eres el lider ¬¬? No recuerdo haber votado para eso..- Pregunta Kojiro disgustado.

-¿Eso significa que quieres cantar?-

Le cuestiona "el sabio lider". Kojiro gruñe furioso.

-Eres el cantante, "lider" ¬¬…-

-¡¡Muéstranos como tocas la guitarra, Kojiro!!!-

Le pide Makoto con muchas ansias. Él se levanta y la toma, enchufa el amplificador y conecta la guitarra.

-¿Seguros?-

Ambos asienten con emocion. Y en los proximos 5 minutos, la musica que tocaba es totalmente desenfrenada, ruidosa, escandalosa, y estaba a todo volumen.

Masaru y Makoto se le tiran encima para que frene antes de que rompa las ventanas.

-¡Ya entendimos! ¡Tocas perfecto!-

-¡Si! ¡Deja de tocar de una ves!-

Kojiro los mira dudoso, pero comienza a reir ante sus palabras.

-Gracias…-

Ellos lo miran raro, pero le responden la sonrisa.

-¿Y que tocamos?-

Pregunta Masaru… se producen segundos de silencio.

-Creo que eso sera lo difícil… ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vengan a mi casa y traigan sus guitarras! Los primero que podemos hacer es practicar…-

Ambos le asienten.

---


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Chicas! ¡Me alegro que hayan venido a esta hora!-

Las saluda Momoko alegremente.

-No es tan temprano, no te preocupes. Ademas tenemos que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que nos queda :D..-

-Espero que esta reunion tenga sentido ¬¬… dormia muy placidamente hasta que me llamaste, y me convenciste en venir aquí..-

-¡Claro que tiene sentido! Jajajaja ¡Pasen!-

Las tres caminan hacia la habitación de Momoko. Y toman asiento en la cama.

-Estuve pensando muuucho sobre lo que nos contaste, Miyako..-

Ella le sonrie con total ingenuidad.

-Es decir, ya que perdonaste a Makoto… podrian ser amigos, ¿No crees?-

-Eehh.. claro… ¿Por qué no?.. ademas es bueno… creo que tiene un lado sensible después de todo…-

-No debiste decir eso. Ahora Momoko pensara que…-

-¡¡Deberias llamarlo y salir con él!!- Interrumpe a Kaoru de un salto.

-¿Salir con él? ¿Para que?- Pregunta Miyako no comprendiendo lo que pasa.

-Aquí vamos otra ves…-

-Nos dijiste que toca el piano, y que comparte tus gustos. Ademas su madre es diseñadora. ¿No crees que es totalmente perfecto para ti ^^?-

-Es..es que yo… ¿Estas diciendo que yo… este… con él… en ese sentido?- Pregunta sonrojándose.

-Sip, ademas ya no debemos preocuparnos por las bromas de la escuela. En la playa acorde con él que no nos haria mas bromas a ninguna de nosotras :D..-

-¿¡De verdad hiciste eso?! ¡Eso es fabuloso! ¡Ya nos decisimos de uno de eso chicos problematicos! ¡No tendremos que preocuparnos por sus bromas!-

Exclama Kaoru impresionada.

-Pero.. a mi no me gusta…-

Las palabras de Miyako rompen las iluciones de sus amigas.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… ustedes saben que a mi me gusta otra persona… Makoto es perfecto para mi, como ustedes dicen… pero no lo quiero como novio…-

Ellas la miran con decepción.

-Uufff. Es cierto. Aun quieres estar con Taka… aunque siga con su problema, y no sepamos donde esta….- Dice Kaoru friamente.

-Bueno, obviamente no te obligaremos a nada. Pero… ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Solo como amiga. Ademas comparten cosas en comun, tener un chico de amigo puede tener sus ventajas.. de esa forma podran conocerse mejor, y nosotras tambien podremos conocer mejor a…-

-Los demas chicos.. ¿Verdad ¬¬? Ejem… Masaru… ejem…-

Momoko se sonroja ante el comentario de Kaoru. Y Miyako suspira frustrada. Con que esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones, hablar con Makoto para que le diga mas información de Masaru. Típico.

-¿Podrias hacerlo por mi?... Aunque fuera de chiste, podrian ser muy buenos amigos..-

-Ni siquiera tengo su numero, o su celular… es imposible que lo contacte..-

Momoko saca de su bolsillo una gran lista de numeros telefonicos, y la alza triunfante.

-¿¡De donde rayos sacaste eso?!- Pregunta Kaoru asombrada.

-Honestamente… ¡Robe una planilla de la sala de profesores! ¡Aquí estan todos los numeros de los chicos de nuestra clase! Incluyendo… celulares… Muajajajaja…-

Ella se la entrega a Miyako.

-¿¡Quieres que lo llame ahora?!-

Su amiga le asiente muy feliz, Kaoru la mira suspirando.

-Pero… y si esta ocupado… o esta durmiendo… o no esta… ¿¡Y cuando accedi a llamarlo y a planear una salida con él?!-

-Nunca lo hiciste ¬¬… Momoko te lavo el cerebro… como siempre XP..-

-¡¡Hazlo!! ¡¡Las vacaciones se terminan y no queda mucho tiempo!!-

-Esta… esta bien… pero solo como amigos… ¿Escucharon?!-

Momoko le asiente, alzando su pulgar, y Kaoru niega con la cabeza, acostumbrada a estas situaciones.

---

-Siempre quise hacer esto :D…-

Makoto marca en compas con la bateria, y al escuchar la señal, Masaru y Kojiro comienzan a tocar horriblemente fuerte, "Heavy metal/ punk rock" (?)

Increíblemente, él escucha un leve sonido. Gira la cabeza hacia su mesa de su habitación, y observa que su celular brillaba.

-Deténganse..-

Masaru y Kojiro se habian emocionado de mas.

-¡Deténganse!-

Makoto les grita, y deja de tocar la bateria, pero ellos no le hacían caso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DETENGANSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Ambos escuchan sus gritos, y frenan de golpe.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿Dijiste algo XD?-

Makoto se levanta, y recoge su celular, y nota que alguien lo seguia llamando. Lo abre y contesta.

-¿Hola?-

Y en ese preciso momento, su rostro se empalidece al escuchar la voz del otro lado.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Una mala noticia?-

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué te ves tan asustado?-

Preguntan Masaru y Kojiro al verlo de esa forma.

-¿Me escuchas, Makoto?-

Pregunta Miyako al no escuchar respuesta de su parte.

-¡Ssss..Si!! ¡Te escucho! Perdona… es que… es raro que tu me llames… ¿Dónde conseguiste mi numero?-

-Es una larga historia… Y… ¿Que estabas haciendo? No te estoy interrumpiendo en nada.. ¿O si?-

-¡¡No!! ¡¡En nada!! ¡¡Estoy solo!!-

Responde muy nervioso, sus amigos se miran entre si confundidos.

-Dicelo de una ves… no des tantas vueltas…-

Le murmura Momoko de forma cómplice.

-No se lo digas tan rapido, se asustara y cortara la llamada..-

Decia por el contrario Kaoru. Miyako se pone mas nerviosa de lo que esta, y les suplica que se callen, la estaban presionando aun mas.

-¿Estas con alguien?- Pregunta Makoto para romper el silencio.

-Eeehh… no, con nadie…-

-¡¡Si que estas con alguien!!- Exclama Momoko enojada.

-¿¡Que sucede?! ¿¡Te avergüenzas de nosotras ¬¬?!- Pregunta Kaoru sospechosamente.

-¡Ssshh, callense!.... Makoto, te llamaba para preguntarte algo…-

Makoto traga saliva, horrorizado, quien sabe por que.

-No sera quien creo que es ¬¬… es decir, ¿Por qué luce tan nervioso?-

-No lo se, Kojiro. Pero definitivamente… es una chica XD..-

Ambos comienzan a reir descontroladamente. Él los observa furioso ante sus estupidos comentarios.

-¿Que querias preguntarme?-

-Eemm… ¿Quieres salir conmigo el lunes de la semana que viene? Se que falta bastante, pero es el unico día que tengo disponible. ¿Aceptas?-

Ahora si, Makoto retrocede shockeado. Habia dos posibilidades: la primera es que ella quiera salir con él para humillarlo de alguna manera muy vergonzosa y vengarse por todas las cosas horribles que le hizo en la escuela. La segunda era que queria ser su amiga de verdad y simplemente queria pasar mas tiempo con él, para conocerse mejor. Porque la verdad, tenian mucho en comun… aunque tambien estaba la tercera posibilidad… ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡No era la tercera! Ella le habia dicho palabras confusas en la playa, que con el tiempo entendió… le gustaba otro chico, era obvio. No era la tercera, no lo era. Aunque fuera la tercera, a él tampoco le gustaba.

-¿El proximo…. Lunes?-

Pregunta tratando de conservar la calma, luego de haber pensado unos segundos.

-Si, pero si no puedes no hay ningun problema..-

-Puedo hacerlo… pero… ¿Podrias decirme por que me invitas de forma tan repentina?-

-Porque… quiero hablar contigo… y la verdad es que cuando tocaste el piano en el centro comercial pude ver un lado muy tierno de ti. Eso fue genial, Makoto. Quisiera que habláramos y que seamos amigos… ¿Esta todo bien?-

-Parece sincera..- Piensa él, dudando.

-Bien.. entonces esta arreglado. Luego me llamas para confirmar el lugar.. ¿Si?-

-Ok, nos vemos pronto! ¡Adios!-

Miyako corta la llamada, y Makoto deja caer el celular al suelo. Masaru se le acerca y lo pica con un dedo.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Quién era :-S?-

-Estas… horriblemente pálido… O.o…-

Dice Kojiro al acercarse a él. Makoto alza la mirada tratando de reaccionar, y se deja caer de espalda contra el suelo.

---

-¡Lo lograste, Miyako! ¡Te dije que no seria tan difícil!-

La felicita Momoko muy orgullosa de su amiga.

-¿Por qué le dijiste el proximo lunes? Tranquilamente pudo haber sido mañana..-

Le cuestiona Kaoru confundida.

-Necesito prepararme… psicológicamente :-S… talvez sea solo una salida, pero no puedo estar muy tranquila de todas formas…-

-Muy bien, tranquila. Todo saldra bien. ¡Nosotras te apoyaremos! ¿No es asi, Kaoru?-

-Claro… como digas..-

---

Makoto abre los ojos lentamente, podia ver el techo algo nublado.

-¿Se despertó?-

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Arrójale mas agua!-

Kojiro hace caso a la orden de Masaru, y le arroja un vaso de agua en la cara. Él reacciona de forma brusca, y se sienta en el suelo.

-¿¡Pero que rayos…?!!-

-¡Te despertaste! ¡Pensábamos que habias muerto :D!…-

Exclama Masaru sonriendo. Makoto se sostiene la cabeza, y hace una mueca de dolor.

-Ouch.. ¿Me… desmaye?-

-Creo que si… estuviste inconsciente por tres dias…-

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡Tres dias???!!!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Solo fueron unos minutos!! ¡¡Masaru es un idiota ¬¬!!-

Responde Kojiro, gritándole a su compañero.

-Como sea.. deberias agradecer que no te dimos respiración boca a boca o algo asi XD..- Intenta justificarse Masaru.

-O que no llamamos a una ambulancia, jajajaj- Sigue diciendo Kojiro.

-Gracias… creo ¬¬… ya estoy mejor, ni siquiera se porque paso… no fue para tanto…-

-¿Quién te llamo?-

Preguntan ambos a la ves. Era obvio que se habia llevado la sorpresa de su vida, y por eso el desmayo.

-¿Qq..qq..quien… me…llamo?-

Ellos asienten muy atentos a su respuesta.

-No voy a decirles ¬¬..- Contesta de la forma mas fria posible.

-¿¡Por que??!!- Preguntan casi implorándole.

-Porque… se burlaran de mi por el resto de su vida… -

-Tienes una cita con Miyako XD..-

Makoto se sonroja totalmente al escuchar a Masaru.

-¿¡Como pudiste…?!! ¿¿Cómo escuchaste?!!-

-Idiota ¬¬…- Murmura Kojiro, suspirando.

-Jajajaja, nunca lo supe, tu me lo acabas de confirmar XD!!-

Makoto se queda petrificado, habia caido en esa estupida trampa.

-Eso fue… ¡Un truco sucio!- Exclama señalandolo.

-Ya es tarde, ya lo confesaste, y ya lo sabemos.. te llamo Miyako, y tienes una cita con ella… Menos mal que solo querias que sea tu amiga. Es obvio que terminaran haciendo algo…-

-¡¡No es una cita!! ¡¡Es una salida, y ella me invito!! ¿¡Que querias que haga?! ¿¡Que la rechace con lo difícil que fue que me perdonara?!-

-Yo nunca dije que me niego a que tengas una cita con ella. Por mi haz lo que quieras, es tu vida… ¿Y que tiene de malo admitir que te gusta?-

-No me gusta…- Murmura Makoto bajando la mirada.

-Da igual, ¿Cuándo es? Recuerden que debemos practicar las 24 horas del día..- Le dice Kojiro seriamente.

-El proximo lunes, ella me llamara para decidir el lugar… no tengo idea de porque lo hizo tan repentinamente… -

-Bien.. ¡Te ayudaremos!-

-¿¡¡Que ustedes que?!!-

-¡Te ayudaremos con tu cita XD!-

Makoto ardía de rabia al escuchar otra ves esa palabra.

-Ok, tu… reunion inocente con una amiga.. ¿Asi esta mejor?-

Masaru intenta no reirse, porque admitamoslo, ¿Una salida de amigos? Por favor..

-Falta una semana completa, puedes prepararte un día antes, no sera difícil..-

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar, no estarias tan tranquilo…-

Kojiro no entiende a lo que se referia, es decir, ¿Que tan dificil podia ser?

-Lo unico que me asusta es eso de que me ayudaran…-

-¡No temas! ¡Nosotros somos expertos!-

-No es cierto, lo mejor que podemos hacer es no meternos… Masaru ¬¬… propongo que practiquemos hasta morir hasta el sabado, y el domingo hablemos de esto nuevamente. No necesitas tanto tiempo para prepararte emocionalmente, ¿O si?-

-Nnno…no, claro que no…- Balbucea Makoto algo nervioso.

-Muy bien, hagamos eso.. ¡Esta decidido!- Exclama Masaru alzando su puño.

---------


	6. Chapter 6

Buee, esa semana ensayaron todo lo que pudieron.

Llego el lunes. Makoto espera en la esquina de un café, mirando su celular y revisando sus ultimos mensajes.

-Por lo menos no la hare esperar… llegue antes… -

Alguien lo llama por el celular, y atiende.

-¡¿Ya llego?!-

Él gruñe molesto, y suspira frustrado.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Y ya deja de llamarme, eres peor que mi madre, Masaru ¬¬!!-

-Jajajaja, ¿Y llevaste un abrigo por si refresca XD? Jajajjajaja-

Makoto no puede evitar reirse ante esa voz fingida de mujer de su amigo. De pronto se escucha que alguien le quita el telefono a Masaru.

-No escuches a este idiota ¬¬… ¿Estas bien?-

-Claro que si, ¿Que te hace pensar que me siento asustado, Kojiro?-

-No lo se… ¡Ahh si!! ¡¡Que cuando nos llamaste por ultima vez llorabas de la desesperación y habias entrado totalmente en panico!!-

-Ok, esta bien. Ya entendi.. pero ya no me siento tan nervioso.. creo que puedo hacerlo…-

Al decir esto, gira hacia su derecha y ve a lo lejos que Miyako camina hacia él. Deslumbrando a la gente a su paso. Es hermosa en todo sentido.

-No puedo hacerlo, ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!!-

-¡Suerte, Makoto ^^!!-

Exclaman ambos por el celular, y cortan la llamada.

-¡Hola! ¿Esperaste mucho?-

-¿Yo?... ¡No!... solo unos minutos.. Eehh… ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Mmmm, dejame ver… teniendo en cuenta la lista de lugares a la cual no puedes ir por causar problemas… ¿Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo al bar? No el que esta en frente de la escuela..-

-Me parece bien… vayamos..-

Ambos caminan tranquilamente, pero es obvio que estan nerviosos. Toman asiento en una mesa y piden algo.

-Cuando me llamaste… me lleve la sorpresa más grande de mi vida…-

-Bueno.. no pensaba llamarte en ese momento… es que mis amigas me insistieron un poco…-

-Tengo que decirte la verdad.. yo no estaba solo.. Masaru y Kojiro estaban en mi habitación en ese momento..-

-¿De verdad? Yo tambien estaba con Momoko y Kaoru… pero no se porque se me ocurrio decir que estaba sola XD.. lo peor es que me hacian sentir mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, aconsejándome mientras hablábamos..-

-Jajajaja, ellos hacian algo parecido, sus risas hacian que me ponga mas nervioso… ademas ensayábamos una cancion, a pesar de que dejamos de tocar, seguian haciendo mucho escandalo..-

-¡Woow!! ¿Una cancion? ¿Tienen una banda?-

-No es eso exactamente… pero pensabamos inscribirnos en el festival que se hara al aire libre en el escenario que esta cerca del parque.. ¿Lo conoces?-

-¡Si! Tambien escuche hablar de ese festival, solo sera para que las bandas se presenten, no es un concurso.. y parece que al final tus amigos tambien saben tocar instrumentos..-

-Lo descubrí cuando les dije que sabia tocar el piano, pense que se burlarian de mi… ¡Pero lo tomaron muy bien!-

-¡Yo sabia que no se burlarian de ti! Tocar el piano es genial.. realmente quede fascinada cuando te escuche..-

-Dentro de todo, tu fuiste la que me impulso a decirselos… y gracias a eso se nos ocurrio la idea de la banda.. te lo debo a ti..-

Makoto le sonrie dulcemente, Miyako lo observa… otra ves podia ver su rostro… recordarlo a él… Baja la mirada algo triste, pero intenta disimularlo.

-No tienes que agradecermelo… ¡Ah! ¡Cambiando de tema! Tu sabes que a… Momoko le gusta…-

-Masaru ¬¬… es tan obvio..-

-Bueno, si. Ella me pidio que le haga un favor… me pidio que te pregunte si sabes algo de él… algo, ya sabes, profundo..-

-Como decirlo… Masaru es un… idiota XD… y si quieres ayudarla, no le recomiendes que se involucre con él. Sufrira como una desgraciada :)..-

-Ya lo se… pero ella insiste. Es muy persistente, ¿Sabes algo de Masaru? Si no le digo nada, no me dejara en paz nunca jamas…-

-Creo que se lo que necesita… no comparti mucho tiempo con Masaru, no somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo… pero… pude notar su debilidad… note lo que podria llegar a enternecerlo..-

-¿¡En serio?! ¡Dime que es! ¡Momoko gritara de la alegria cuando se lo diga!-

-A pesar de que Masaru tiene la apariencia de un chico totalmente inmaduro, aventurero, y travieso. No es nada de eso. No quiero reconocerlo… pero creo que… es el mas maduro de los tres…-

Makoto sonrie tristemente y baja la mirada.

-Él tiene espiritu de lider… y se preocupa por nosotros… cuando habla seriamente, es capaz de solucionar cualquier problema que tengas, ofreciéndote todo su apoyo… pero a pesar de todo esto… creo que se siente solo…-

-¿Solo? ¿Pero nos tiene a ustedes? ¿O a su familia?-

-Su familia nunca esta cuando lo necesita… se las arregla con su hermano como puede.. Kojiro y yo nos estuvimos desde siempre… tuvo amigos en su escuela anterior… pero… he visto que hay veces que esta triste, a pesar de que esta con nosotros… Masaru es muy sensible, quizas esto lo afecto bastante cuando era mas pequeño…-

-Nunca pense que se sintiera asi en realidad… parece que es enérgico y desinteresado todo el tiempo, ademas de ser problemático…-

-Lo se, eso parece desde afuera.. yo diria que si Momoko quiere estar con él, aunque sea como amiga.. debe hablarle honestamente, abrirle su corazon… ¡No echársele encima como ha estado haciendo los ultimos meses ¬¬!! Ir despacio.. y no lastimarlo. Masaru nunca lo admitiria, tampoco lo aceptaria. Pero si le empieza a gustar Momoko y ella no es como piensa, lo destruiría por completo…-

-Parece ser que es mejor persona de lo que se ve. Un chico sentimental, es especial para Momoko. Cuando le diga esto, te aseguro que ira mas despacio… y que no sera tan obvia y apresurada como ha sido hasta ahora…-

-En realidad, yo creo que eso espanta a cualquiera XD.. su relacion no es nada buena. Masaru la quiere lo mas lejos posible..-

-¿Entonces por que la beso en la playa?-

-Eeeehh… eso es difícil de explicar, pero te aseguro que no fue porque queria. Fue para demostrarle algo a su hermano menor ¬¬…-

-Aaahh ya veo.. ella se sentira mal si lo sabe, se ilusiono 10 veces mas cuando eso sucedió.. ¿Seguro que lo hizo por eso?-

-Ahora que lo dices… parecia estar algo celoso… aunque no creo que tenga sentido. Si, estoy seguro, lo hizo para demostrarle algo a su hermano-

-Bien… queria preguntarte algo mas… y esto va por mi cuenta… Dime algo de Kojiro XD-

-Jejejeje, ¿No querras juntarlo con Kaoru, o si? ¡Se odian a morir!-

-¡Ya lo se! Jajajaja. Pero ambos son orgullosos y aunque sintieran algo, no lo admitirían jamas.-

-Eso es cierto…ademas discuten siempre, y ahora estan peor que nunca. Kojiro sera su esclavo por tres meses de clases. Cuando ese tiempo pase se vengara, y no sera nada agradable..-

-Aunque eso pase, es imposible que olvidemos lo que sucedió en el baile entre ellos dos.. ¡Un super beso de amor absoluto ^^!-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Deben amarse! ¡Jajajajajaja!-

-¡Jajaja! Dime, ¿Sabes algo profundo o sentimental de él?-

-Es lo mismo que con Masaru, no lo conozco perfectamente. Aunque he notado varias cosas utiles..-

-¡Dime! ¡Talvez asi podamos unirlos de alguna manera!-

-Todo el mundo le tiene miedo por eso de las peleas callejeras. Pero yo creo que lo hace porque piensa que es la unica manera de que le tengan respeto. Y esa actitud de "no me importa nada" lo hace parecer una persona mas intimidante. Lo que note es que siempre intenta que nadie sepa mucho de él. Ni de su familia, ni de sus anteriores amigos, ni de sus sentimientos, ni de lo que piensa, conclusión: es la persona mas reservada del univeso. Quiero ocultar toda emocion o sentimiento al mundo.-

-Eso se puede ver, es como si hubiera armado una gran coraza que lo protegiera del exterior. No quiere demostrar mucho lo que siente..-

-Debe ser por eso que le costo tanto confiar en nosotros, aunque todavia no lo hace por completo… y por mas que le preguntemos cosas de su familia, o simplemente cosas que podrian demostrar que es normal como cualquiera.. cambia el tema, o se niega a responder..-

-Teniamos problemas parecidos al comienzo con Kaoru, le costo mucho confiar en nosotras. Adaptarse a nosotras, y nosotras adaptarnos a ella. Somos demasiado diferentes en muchos sentidos, y es difícil que las personas se hagan amigas si no tiene nada en comun.. igualmente la amistad resulto…-

-No creo que sea posible hacer que Kojiro y Kaoru esten juntos. Él es demasiado testarudo y nunca se abriria con nadie, en especial con una chica a la cual detesta. Como su amigo, me gustaria que nos diga lo que siente profundamente alguna ves… no le hace bien reservarse todo para él solo…-

-Opino lo mismo. Me encantaria que Kaoru mostrara como es en verdad.. se que tiene un lado femenino ^^-

-Eso es un progreso, jeje. ¿Y ustedes como se conocieron?-

-Hace tiempo unos rayos Z blanco nos cayeron desde el cielo, y desde ese momento hemos estado juntas para ser super heroinas. Esos rayos nos convirtieron en las Powerpuff Girls Z. nos hicimos grandes amigas y compartimos mucho juntas.. ¿Y ustedes?-

-Es casi lo mismo… Mojo robo la sustancia Z y provoco que nos cayeran tres rayos Z negros, convirtiendonos en los Rowdyruff Boys Z.. fuimos creados para….-

-Destruirnos…-

Makoto y Miyako hacen silencio.

-Si, para destruirlas… ese fue el plan de Mojo desde el principio..-

-¿Aun quieren hacerlo?-

Makoto la mira sin expresión, no sabiendo que contestar.

-Olvidalo, no tienes que contestarme. Creo que fue una pregunta muy tensa, jeje-

Dice Miyako restandole seriedad a la pregunta.. Makoto mira el cielo, se estaba nublando.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?-

-Mmmmm… ¡Claro! ¡Se a donde quiero ir ahora mismo!-

Ella se levanta, y lo lleva hacia una tienda de musica.

-No puedo entrar ahí, deben trabajar los mismos del centro comercial :-S-

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ademas solo sera un segundo! ¡Quiero ver algo!-

Ambos entran, y Miyako lo lleva hasta un piano. Makoto lo mira y desliza sus dedos por las teclas.

-¿Pretendes que toque? Ni siquiera sabemos si estar permitido. No quiero que me echen de otro lugar..-

Pero cuando levanta la mirada hacia Miyako, ella lo observaba fijamente, sonriendo con ingenuidad, transmitiendo ternura con sus ojos.

-Diablos… Me pregunto si yo me veo asi cada ves que le pido algo a una chica de la escuela :-S…-

Piensa asombrado ante esa expresión.

-¿Podrias tocar algo para mi?-

-Claro…-

Murmura débilmente, y empieza a tocar una hermosa cancion. Miyako queda maravillada, le encantaba escucharlo tocar. Se sentia a la perfeccion cuando lo hacia. Le toma la mano para detenerlo, y le sonrie de forma tierna.

-Es hermoso escucharte tocar… Makoto…-

Él deja de tocar y siente su mano. Le sonrie de la misma forma. Lo que rompe el momento, es una gran estruendo desde afuera, producido por un trueno. Habia comenzado a llover fuertemente. Ellos salen y contemplan la lluvia.

-Que lastima que todo tenga que terminar asi… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Dice él, decepcionado.

-Tendremos que mojarnos de todas formas… ¡Vamos!-

Miyako sale corriendo, y Makoto la sigue reaccionando segundos después. Justo cuando ella esta por pisar el césped del parque, él la detiene tomandola del brazo.

-¡Espera! ¡No tiene sentido que sigamos corriendo! ¡Jajaja!-

-¡Ya lo sabia! ¡Queria hacer algo divertido para variar! Jejeje-

Ambos miran el cielo, la lluvia los habia terminado empapando. Miyako comienza a recordar lo que le habia pasado en ese parque hace mucho tiempo, con Taka- chan. De pronto siente ganas de llorar, pero intenta contenerse lo mejor posible. No podia hacerlo frente a Makoto. Lo triste era que aun lo extrañaba, y que esperaba encontrarlo y volverlo a la normalidad para estar con él. Taka era un monstruo creado por los rayos Z negros. Makoto tambien habia sido afectado, pero no de la misma manera. Él seguia siendo humano.

-¿Sabes?... este parque me trae muchos recuerdos… que son felices, y tristes a la vez…-

Makoto le dirige la mirada, intentando comprenderla.

-En este momento, me gustaria no poder recordar nada… porque solo me vienen a la mente las cosas tristes…-

-No tienes que decirmelo si no quieres…-

-No, siento que es necesario que te lo diga. Aunque no se por que…-

-Yo nunca… habia compartido tanto tiempo con una chica. En realidad solo les hacia bromas, y las usaba. Pero tu eres especial, diferente a todas… eres buena… me alegro que me hayas perdonado, y que seas mi amiga..-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Miyako de larga a llorar desconsoladamente y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Perdoname… perdoname… perdoname…-

-¿Por qué lloras? No tengo que perdonarte nada… ¿Que sucede?-

Miyako levanta la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Makoto solo estaba confundido, no entendía lo que le pasaba. Ambos se miran… por minutos.

-Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por… ser mala…-

Él sonrie para tranquilizarla, ella seguia recordando, no queria hacerlo mas… Ambos se acercan y se besan…

-Taka-chan…-

Miyako se separa llorando. Habia murmurado su nombre sin pensarlo. Makoto la escucha y la suelta.

-Quiero irme…-

Dice él, tristemente. Ella nota que la habia escuchado, y no sabia que decir.

-Makoto… yo… no quise…-

-Miyako.. ya te dije que eres mi amiga. Y nada cambiara eso. Me alegro que no me odies como antes. Todo esta bien entre nosotros, no importa lo que haya pasado..-

-Pero… no debi hacerlo… no se porque… lo hicimos…-

-Volvamos..-

Contesta fríamente. Miyako siente que estaba molesto, era obvio. En ese momento no habia pensado en él, sino en Taka. Makoto la lleva a su casa.

-¿Seguro que esta todo bien?-

Pregunta ella preocupada. Él le sonrie como siempre.

-Por supuesto que si. Nos vemos pronto, te llamare..-

Se saludan, y Makoto se retira hacia su casa. Seguia lloviendo, pero ya no le importaba, solo queria volver y no saber nada del resto del mundo.

--


	7. Chapter 7

Abre la puerta de su habitación y entra. Ya se habia cambiado la ropa mojada en el baño.

-¡¡Makoto!!!-

Él retrocede sorprendido al escuchar las voces de sus amigos.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunta dudando.

-Le dijimos a tu madre que volverias pronto, y que te esperariamos.. ademas llovia mucho afuera, y no quizo que nos mojáramos..-

Le dice Kojiro sonriendo seguro.

-¡Eso no importa! ¿¡Como te fue con Miyako?!-

Makoto escucha su nombre de parte de Masaru, y siente que su estomago se revuelve de angustia. Da unos pasos hacia adelante, se sienta en el suelo y se apoya contra la pared.

Masaru y Kojiro se miran entre si. Luego vuelven a mirarlo.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunta Kojiro.

-No… nada… todo estuvo bien…-

-¿Y por que tienes esa cara?- Le cuestiona Masaru confundido.

-¿Que tiene mi cara?-

-Parece como si… te hubiera pasado algo malo…- Dice Kojiro sin dejar de analizar su expresión.

-No paso nada malo, disfrutamos hablar un rato…-

-¿Estas seguro de que no paso nada malo?-

Vuelve a preguntarle Masaru, se sienta a su lado junto con Kojiro.

-Fue grandioso. Lastima que la lluvia lo arruino. ¿Por qué dicen que paso algo malo?-

-Es que… a juzgar por tu rostro… Pareciera que te hubiera rechazado o algo asi…-

Makoto se sorprende ante las palabras de Masaru. ¿Habia sido rechazado? De cierta forma lo sentia asi. Pero lo que mas sentia era un dolor profundo. Ella lo habia besado, pensando en otra persona, no lo queria para nada. Solo lo uso en ese momento para satisfacer su necesidad.

-No digas eso. Él nunca pudo haber sido rechazado, solo fue una salida de amigos. A Miyako no le gusta Makoto, ni él a ella…-

Makoto queda mas afectado por lo dicho por Kojiro. ¿Era eso? Es decir, ¿Por qué se sentia tan dolido, tan destruido si no le gustaba ella? Esta bien, se habian besado. Pero ni siquiera tendrian que haberlo echo. A Miyako no le gusta él. Y a Makoto no le gusta ella…… NO ERA CIERTO. La triste realidad, era que se sentia horriblemente mal, y era porque le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Se habia dado cuenta de la forma difícil, cuando ella no pensaba en él, sino en otra persona. Por fin podia pensar con claridad y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de lo sentia. La habia abrazado y dado su amor sin darse cuenta, la amaba.

-¿Makoto? ¿¡Makoto?!-

-¿¡Que sucede?!-

Lagrimas caen de su rostro. Estaba llorando adolorido, no podia resistir mas. Él mira hacia abajo, no entendiendo bien por que se habia largado a llorar en ese momento, veia sus lagrimas caer, queria detenerse, pero no podia.

-Estoy… ¿Llorando?- Pregunta casi sin que sus amigos lo oigan.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunta Kojiro bastante preocupado. Masaru se le acerca e intenta verlo a los ojos.

-Claro que estas llorando… ¿Podrias decirnos que fue lo que paso?-

Makoto le desvia la mirada, y no responde. Seguia llorando en silencio.

-Mako…-

Kojiro toma del brazo a Masaru, en señal de que no le insista mas.

-A veces… lo mejor es que no preguntes nada… y que lo dejes solo…-

-Pero… ¡Pero asi es peor!-

Kojiro observa a Makoto, quien parecia estar en shock, llorando sin verlos.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-

Él sigue sin responder.

-No importa si no nos quieres decir. Lo mejor es que te dejemos solo.-

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!-

Exclama él, reaccionando ante ellos. En ese momento se cubre el rostro con las manos.

-Me…me… gusta… ¡Miyako me gusta!-

Grita descontrolado, y llora con mas fuerza que antes. Ambos quedan atonitos, y se acercan mas a él.

-Yo… yo no queria que pase… no se porque lo hice…. Ella no piensa en mi… no me quiere… a ella le gusta otra persona….. al final lo unico que hice fue decirle que eramos amigos… y que estaba todo bien… pero solo mentia para que no se preocupe…… siento que soy… de lo peor…-

-Calmate… no tienes porque llorar…- Masaru trata de calmarlo.

-Ella no sabe que le gustas. Por eso solo te toma como un amigo…-

Le dice Kojiro para que pare.

-Todo lo que hago esta mal… no quiero volver a verla… cuando nos besamos, ella pronuncio el nombre de alguien mas… no pensaba en mi… solo me uso…-

-¿Se besaron?- Masaru retrocede sorprendido.

-No es el momento, Masaru ¬¬…- Kojiro lo mira para que se calle.

-¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tuve que asistir a esa estupida cita? ¡¡Era obvio que todo esto pasaria!!-

-¡¡Makoto!! ¡¡Basta!!- Exclama Masaru colocando ambas manos en sus hombros.

-¡No puedes seguir lamentandote por lo que paso! ¡Ahora lo unico que puedes hacer es solucionar el problema! ¡Llorando no resolveras nada!-

Makoto lo observa sorprendido, y baja la mirada.

-Tu… no me entiendes… nunca quisiste a alguien…- Masaru lo suelta sin poder decirle nada.

-Aunque no hayamos pasado por lo mismo, sabemos lo que tienes que hacer. Deja de llorar-

Kojiro es serio en sus palabras. Él sigue la orden, y los mira sin expresión.

-Si sigue pensando que la quieres como amiga, las cosas no cambiaran. Solo tienes que decirle la proxima ves que la veas lo que sientes en verdad..-

-Pero… ya se que no le gusto…-

-¿Te dijo en tu cara que no le gustas?-

-Nn..no.. pero…-

-Entonces no lo afirmes. Arregla verte con ella otro dia, y problema solucionado..-

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-No veo por que no…- Termina de contestarle Kojiro.

-Por lo menos ya no lloras, jaja-

Dice Masaru sonriéndole. Makoto les sonrie, estaba mucho mejor.

-Gracias…-

-----

Al día siguiente…

-¿¿¡Y eso fue lo que paso?!! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Pobre de él! ¡Aunque no lo haya dicho debio sentirse muy mal!-

Le contesta Momoko por teléfono. Hablaba con Miyako, la linea estaba conectada con Kaoru rambien.

-Eso si que la esta alentando, Momoko ¬¬.. Miyako, no te mentire, él dijo que estaba todo bien para que no te sintieras mal, pero es obvio que le molesto. ¿Trataste de

ponerte en su lugar? Creo que tambien te hubiera lastimado..-

-Eso es peor que lo que yo dije ¬¬… ¿Que piensas hacer?-

Miyako se sentia horrible, nada de lo que habia pasado habia sido su intencion.

-No lo se… realmente no queria que se sintiera mal, quede como una tonta.. y talvez me odie… ¿Que tengo que hacer para solucionar todo este gran problema?-

-Mmmmm.. deberias verlo otra ves y decirle que eres una tonta que no pensó en sus sentimientos :)..-

-¡Kaoru!... Ejemm.. deberias verlo y decirle que nunca fue tu intencion hacerlo sentir miserable.. y que nunca quisiste besarlo, después de todo fue una salida de amigos.. que no malinterprete nada..-

-Ambas opciones son horribles T.T… me hacen ver como una insensible que nunca penso en él… aunque talves… tengan razon, fui una idiota que no penso en él… ese fue el peor día de mi vida…-

-De todas formas debes volver a tener una cita/ reunion de amigos con Makoto.. las cosas no pueden quedar asi..- Dice Momoko con determinación.

-Pero todavia no puedo hacerlo, no se que deberia decirle… ¡¡Todo es mi culpa!!-

-¡no es cierto! ¡Él tambien te beso! ¡En parte es su culpa! ¿Que no eran amigos ¬¬? ¡Es obvio que gusta de ti! Y a ti….. ¿Tambien te gusta?-

Pregunta Kaoru sin vergüenza.

-Makoto no gusta de mi, solo nos dejamos llevar. Y a mi tampoco…. Me gusta… saben de quien estoy enamorada de verdad…-

-Si, lo sabemos. Y entonces ¿Cunado se reuniran?-

-¡Momoko, ya te dije que no tengo idea! ¡No se que le dire! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!-

-Que sea el proximo lunes… dile que quieres hablar con él de algo serio. Esto les dara tiempo para prepararse a ambos.-

-Pero no aceptara, ¡Debe odiarme T.T! ¿¡Por que lo arruine todo?!-

-¡Kaoru tiene razon! ¡Ya no puedes evadirlo! ¡Llamalo en este preciso instante y dile que quieres verlo el proximo lunes!-

-¿No es demasiado pronto? Ayer fue la salida… no se lo que pensara…-

-¡¡¡¡LLAMALO!!!!-

Exclaman Momoko y Kaoru a la ves. Miyako se aparta el telefono de la cabeza para no quedar aturdida.

-Bien, lo llamare!! Pero necesito preparar lo que le dire, asi que lo hare dentro de un rato… adios chicas..-

-¡¡Buena suerte ^^!!-

-Suerte, pero no lo arruines ¬¬-

Todas cortan, pero ella se queda pensativa, estaba muyy nerviosa. Se sentia mal por lo que le habia echo. Toma aire y exhala para tranquilizarse.

-Aquí voy… espero que no este muy enojado…-

---

El celular de Makoto suena. Era el mediodia, y sus amigos se habian quedado a dormir el día anterior. Kojiro se sienta en el piso, siendo despertado por el sonido y gira hacia el celular, de mal humor.

-Deberias atender…-

Murmura Masaru, frotandose los ojos, desde el suelo.

-¿Dónde esta Makoto?-

Se preguntan ambos a la ves, viendo que no estaba en su habitación. Makoto abre la puerta de su habitación, ingresando de afuera, camina hacia su mesa y recoge su celular.

-¿Hola?-

Su rostro mostraba angustia al escuchar la voz del otro lado.

-¿Esta todo bien? ¿No te interrumpo en nada?-

-La verdad, no estoy solo. ¿Que quieres?-

Pregunta seriamente, Miyako siente que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Disculparme… perdoname, soy una idiota… ¿Cómo pude pensar que no te sentirías mal después de lo que paso?. Soy una estupida…-

Makoto se sienta en el suelo, cerrando los ojos. Recordar lo sucedido solo le daba mas ganas de llorar.

-Es Miyako…-

Dice Kojiro al notar su reaccion. Makoto alza su mirada, y observa a Masaru.

-Tranquilízate, dile lo que tengas que decirle..- Le dice sonriendo.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada, ya te dije que todo estaba bien..-

Contesta de la mejor forma posible.

-Se que nada esta bien. Queria hablar contigo personalmente, ¿Puede ser el proximo lunes?-

Se produce silencio..

-¿En el mismo lugar a la misma hora?-

-Si.. ¿Quieres?-

-Bien, no veo por que no…-

-Gracias.. se que debes estar muy molesto después de todo. Pero quiero explicarte las cosas… Adios..-

Ambos cortan, y Makoto arroja el celular sin ganas de vivir. No estaba enojado, estaba triste. Y ella no lo podia entender porque no sabia lo que sentia.

-¿Que te dijo?- Preguntan ellos sin poder esperar.

-Volvere a reunirme con ella el proximo lunes. Creo que esa es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que siento… aunque ella tambien quiere explicarme lo que paso…-

-¡Genial! ¡Esto es lo que necesitabas!- Exclama Masaru emocionado.

-No… no es cierto. Estuve pensando, y talvez sea mejor que no le diga nada. ¿Que podria cambiar si le digo lo que siento? Ella ama a otra persona, solo me rechazara… lo hace siempre con todo el mundo..-

-Te estas convenciendo a ti mismo de que te rechazara. No puedes saberlo hasta que lo intentes…- Le dice Kojiro.

-Es verdad… debes hacerlo… sino estaras triste y melancólico por el resto de tu vida..-

-Esta bien… es mi unica oportunidad… no debo desperdiciarla por nada del mundo…-

Termina diciendo Makoto tristemente.

-----


	8. Chapter 8

Llega el proximo lunes. Eran casi las 3 de la tarde, y el telefono de Masaru comienza a sonar. El seguia acostado en su cama, descansando los ojos (see claro). Se levanta lo mas rapido posible y atiende.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola.. ¿Con la casa de los Ishida?-

-Si, ¿Quién habla?-

-Somos los organizadores del evento que se realizara en el escenario del centro en una semana. ¿Habla Masaru Ishida?-

-Eemm si. ¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-Usted se inscribio hace un par de semanas. Lo llamaba para recordarle que debe presentarse para realizar las audiciones en el escenario.. si no se presenta no puede tocar la proxima semana..-

Masaru al escuchar esto se queda totalmente asombrado, horrorizado, espantado, shockeado.

-Gracias por recordarmelo, adios!-

Y corta el telefono antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

-Maldita sea, lo olvide… ¿¡Como pude olvidarlo?! ¡¡Soy un idiota!! ¡¡Cuando se los diga me mataran!! Las audiciones son hoy… a las 6pm…-

Al pensar en esto… queda 10 veces mas atonito que antes, y retrocede casi entrando en panico.

-Ohh por Dios…. Makoto y Miyako…. ¿¡Que debo hacer?!! ¡¡¿Por qué tenia que ser el mismo día?!!-

Corre hacia su habitación, se viste y sale corriendo hacia la casa de Kojiro. Sus padres lo dejan pasar, y camina hacia su habitación. Comienza a golpear la puerta como un desesperado.

-¿¡¡Quien demonios es el que hace tanto…..?!!-

Masaru entra y cierra la puerta, mirando fijamente a Kojiro.

-¿¡¡Como rayos entraste?!!-

-Tus padres me dejaron, ¡¡Pero eso no importa!! ¡¡Tengo que decirte algo horrible!!-

-¿¿Que pasa?!! ¡¡Te ves como si se viniera el Apocalipsis!!-

-Algo parecido… ¡¡Tenemos audiciones de la banda a las 6pm!! ¡¡Me olvide de decírselos y hoy me llamaron!!-

Kojiro retrocede completamente pálido.

-¿Ho…hoy? ¿Tan pronto?... ¿Co…con personas?-

-Si, Kojiro. Con personas, cientos y cientos de personas…-

-¡¡Olvidalo!! ¡¡No estoy listo!! ¡¡¿Por qué no avisaste antes?!! ¡¡Eres un idiota!!-

-¡¡Lo se!! ¡¡Lo se!! ¡¡Pero debemos ir o sino todo lo que practicamos habra sido en vano!! ¡¡Sino concurrimos no nos dejaran tocar la semana que viene!!-

-¿¿¡¡Que?!! ¡¡¿Y que se supone que haremos con Makoto?!! ¡¡Hoy es su cita!!-

-No lo se… quisiera estar muerto T.T…-

Y segundo después de decir esto, a Masaru se le ocurre un brillante plan.

-Se perfectamente lo que debemos hacer, ¡Acompañame a la casa de Makoto!-

-Me estas asustando, todo me esta asustando. ¿¡Vamos a hacerlo?! ¡¡Estas loco!!-

Masaru sujeta el brazo de Kojiro y lo arrastra fuera de su casa, hacia la de Makoto.

Los dejan entrar a su casa, y corren hasta su habitación, golpeando la puerta violentamente.

-¡¿Que es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Por qué tanto escanda..?!-

Makoto abre la puerta, y ambos entran rapidamente.

-¿Que hacen aquí O.o?-

-Primero que nada, no te vayas a enojar por lo que te dire.. el problema tiene una solucion simple. No te asustes..-

-¿Asustarme :-S?-

-¡¡Masaru ha enloquecido!! ¡¡Solo tenemos 3 horas para prepararnos!!-

-¿Prepararnos :-S? ¿De que estan hablando?-

-Muy bien, te lo dire. Me llamaron para realizar las audiciones de la banda. Son hoy a las 6pm. Sino asistimos no nos dejan tocar la proxima semana, y todo nuestro esfuerzo a la basura..-

Makoto abre los ojos sorprendido hacia ellos.

-Pero…pero…hoy es… y a las 6pm…. ¿¡Por que no avisaste antes?!!-

-¡¡Es lo mismo que le dije!! ¡¡Lo odio!!-

-¡¡Cállense!! ¡¡Si, fue mi culpa, lo olvide!! ¡¡Pero estamos a tiempo, podemos ir!!-

-Pero yo… ¿Que hago?...- Pregunta Makoto asustado.

-No te preocupes por NADA. Tengo la solucion perfecta. No es necesario que la llames para dejarlo para otro día…-

-¡Eso es! ¡La llamare para arreglarlo para otro día!-

Contesta Makoto a Masaru con algo de esperanza.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Si lo cancelas pensara que la odias y que no la quieres ver por el resto de tu vida!!-

Exclama Kojiro para convencerlo.

-¿De… verdad crees… que pensara eso :-S?- Se pregunta Makoto.

-Puede ser… ¡Pero tengo la solucion! ¡No tienes que hacer eso! Iremos es este preciso momento para realizar las audiciones, no nos tomara mas de 2 horas. Y cuando terminemos podras llegar justo a tiempo para tu cita.. ¿No te parece?-

-¿Piensas que terminaremos a tiempo? ¡Estoy jugando con mi suerte! ¡Si no terminamos a tiempo nunca me lo perdonaria!-

-¡¡Claro que terminaremos a tiempo!! ¡¡No tiene que preocuparte!! ¡¡Iremos temprano!!-

Exclama Masaru con mucha seguridad.

-No… mejor no… sino llego a tiempo… La dejare plantada y me odiara… no me importan las audiciones…-

-¿Y que hay con todo lo que practicamos durante todas estas semanas? ¿Fue en vano? Sino vamos ahora… todo habra sido en vano…-

Murmura Kojiro casi subconscientemente. Makoto se siente un poco mal, ellos no tenian derecho a sacrificar esa oportunidad por él. Ademas si iban temprano terminaria a tiempo y no pasaria nada malo..

-No vas a dejarla plantada, la idea es estupida… ¡Confia en mi! ¡Llegaras a tiempo!-

-No quiero… que vuelva a odiarme… si la dejo plantada… no querra verme nunca mas y sere su enemigo numero uno…-

-¡¡Todo saldra bien!!-

Makoto asiente temiendo no haber tomado la decisión correcta.

---

Cuando los tres llegan a las 4pm… vieron la cantidad de gente.. y querian morirse..

Makoto dirige una mirada de odio hacia Masaru, quien lo mira nervioso.

-No hay… tanta gente… ¿Verdad, Kojiro?-

Kojiro estaba horrorizado al ver a la gente, y recuerda su trauma..

-No lo lograre… - Murmura intentando conservar la calma.

-¡¡Yo tampoco!! ¡¡Me largo!!-

-¡¡Esperen!! ¡¡Ya estamos aquí!! ¡¡No podemos irnos!! ¡¡Ademas que haya mucha gente para tocar no significa que tardemos mucho, los mediocres se iran en un segundo!!-

Cuatro horas después ¬¬…

Makoto tenia una cara de rabia, ira y odio, que sus amigos nunca jamas en su vida habia visto de él. Kojiro habia entrado en pánico, y se habia equivocado 10 veces XP.. y dentro de todo el mas normal de los tres era Masaru. El que evaluaba les tuvo lastima y los dejo tocar el lunes, pero tuvo un alto precio.

Los tres se estaban retirando, sin dirigirse la palabra. Masaru sabia que era enteramente su culpa, y no queria avivar las llamas de odio. Aun asi se atreve a preguntar.

-¿Makoto?-

Él gira y lo observa con desprecio y repugnancia. Masaru siente que una estaca se le clava en el pecho al verlo, y traba saliva intimidado.

-TE ODIO..-

Dice de una forma tan hiriente, tan perversa y desalmada que cualquier persona hubiera escapado llorando.

-Ma…Makoto… yo nunca quise que…-

-No tienes idea de cuanto de detesto. La deje plantada y debe odiarme con todas sus fuerzas. Todo por confiar en tus estupidas palabras. Era la unica oportunidad que tenia de decirle la verdad, y TU lo arruinaste todo, arruinaste mi vida. Espero que estes muy feliz. Con el trabajo que me costo que me perdonara, y en un segundo, solo por seguirte y creerte todo se acabo… olvídate de mi, olvida que algunas ves tuviste un amigo que confió en ti ciegamente. No quiero volver a verte nunca mas. NUNCA TE PERDONARE, MASARU. Y si vuelvo a cruzarme contigo, te ignorare… o tratare de matarte… no eres nada a partir de ahora…-

Termina de decir, y se retira sin mirarlo por última vez. Masaru estaba completamente destruido ante todo eso. Jamas lo habia escuchado hablar asi, esta ves si que lo habia arruinado, habia perdido a un amigo…

Observa a Kojiro, que habia escuchado todo claramente, y le da la espalda para irse.

-Kojiro… Tu…-

-Yo… no me siento diferente que Makoto… Masaru…- Él lo mira de reojo con frialdad.

-La verdad, todo esto me hizo sentir mucho peor que antes… y mentiria si te dijera que no te odio por haberme echo recordar los momentos mas dolorosos y humillantes de mi existencia…-

-¡Yo no queria que pase…!

-Pero pasó, estupido… a pesar de que no querias, esto sucedió de todas formas… no se si sere tan cruel como Makoto, que no te perdonara nunca… pero no quiero que me hables… no quiero escucharte … no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, y te olvidare fácilmente… solo hazme ese favor…-

-¡¡Kojiro!! ¡¡Tu no puedes…!-

Kojiro se da la vuelta rapidamente, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo para que se calle. Masaru retrocede sorprendido, y él se detiene.

-Déjame solo… no volveré a confiar en ti… ya no soy tu amigo…-

Y se retira de la misma forma. Masaru no sabia que debia hacer, lo habian dejado solo. Era su culpa…

----


	9. Chapter 9

El tiempo paso, y en esa semana no se hablaron ni trataron de contactarse. Las cosas estaban muy mal.

Habia llegado el lunes de la proxima semana… ese día deberian tocar, pero no lo harian por la critica situación por la que estaban pasando.

Eran las 10am. Makoto esta despierto, acostado en el sofa de la sala y mirando el techo. Pensaba y pensaba en todo lo sucedido. No habia tratado de llamar a Miyako después de dejarla plantada, no sabia que decirle, no sabia como justificarse. Se sentia taan mal, se habia quedado solo y ya no tenia amigos.

-Taka… ella dijo ese nombre… ¿Quién sera?-

Se pregunta, dandose la vuelta y mirando el exterior de la ventana. El día era perfecto, y no tocarian. Realmente se habia desperdiciado todo lo ensayado.

Mientras tanto, Kojiro estaba en su casa acostado en su cama, pero despierto. Él tambien pensaba mucho en todo lo que habia pasado. Toma su celular y comienza a ver los numeros de la agenda. Él suspira aburrido, y cierra su celular.

-Esta bien… lo que hice esta bien… todo fue su culpa… ademas lo que le hizo a Makoto si que fue imperdonable…-

Piensa y vuelve a ver su celular. Marca un numero y llama.

Makoto se levanta, recoge su celular y atiende.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Makoto? Habla Kojiro…-

-Aah.. Hola.. yo queria llamarte… no estoy enojado contigo..-

-Queria decirte eso.. yo tampoco estoy enojado contigo… después de que te fuiste, discutí con Masaru.. después de todo fue su culpa..-

-Creo que si… hoy deberiamos… tocar..-

-Lo se… pero todo se arruino, ya no podemos hacerlo…-

-No se merece que lo perdonemos… ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no… al menos que.. tengas alguna razon convincente…-

-No.. ¿¡En que estoy pensando?! ¡Miyako debe odiarme por dejarla plantada! ¡¡Masaru es un estupido y NO se merece el perdon!-

-¿La llamaste?-

-Eehh.. no.. no la llame, no se que decirle… ¿Que excusa tonta le diria?-

-Talvez no este enojada. Y piensa que tu estas enojado con ella-

-¿Eehh? ¿Yo, enojado con ella? Si era yo el que queria.. estar con ella, claro que me molesto lo que hizo, pero no estoy enojado..-

-Deberias decirselo… deberias llamarla, ella no lo sabe…-

-Puede ser… pero no me siento con los animos para hacerlo…¿Quieres venir a mi casa para hablar?-

-Bien, ahora mismo voy…-

Kojiro sale de su casa para ir a la de Makoto. Ambos se encierran en su habitación.

-¿Tu estas mejor? En las audiciones… entraste en panico :-S..-

-Lo se, y fue horrible… no volvere a hacer algo tan loco jamas… y todo porque ese idiota nos aviso 3 segundos antes que debiamos hacerlo ¬¬… ¡No me hubiera pasado nada de eso si hubiera tenido un poco mas de preparación mental!-

-Supongo que tambien fue mi culpa… yo tambien te insisti para que hagamos esto…-

Dice Makoto sintiendose culpable.

-Es diferente… Masaru… no se como explicarlo, me dijo que no pasaria nada y confie en él. Pero de cierta forma sabia que pasaria algo malo. Quizas fue mi culpa…-

-Yo tambien confie en Masaru… y me decepciono totalmente… ya no puedo confiar en nadie…-

Ambos se quedan en silencio reteniendo las palabras que se habian dicho… pero de pronto, sienten algo extraño en el ambiente. Kojiro se acerca a la ventana de su habitación, e intenta percibir con mas atención.

-¿Son rayos Z negros?- Pregunta Makoto sin darle mucha importancia.

-Si.. pero… no deberiamos preocuparnos… las idiotas detendran al que sea que este causando problemas…-

-Deberiamos ir a la ciudad para ver que pasa…-

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Por que?!-

-No se… pero la sensación se esta haciendo mas grande…-

-¿Y para que deberiamos ir? Si estamos muy cerca de un monstruo nos transformaremos.. ¿Que lograríamos con eso?-

-Destruir cosas…-

-¿Quieres destruir la ciudad? ¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde que quiero sacarme de la cabeza todos los problemas que tengo… quiero olvidarme de todo… y si la energia de los rayos Z negros nos invade, talvez me olvide un poco de todo esto…-

-Es lo mas estupido que escuche en mi vida… pero adelante…-

Makoto y Kojiro salen, y caminan hacia la ciudad.

-No hay nada… no hay monstruos… nadie ataca a nadie… esto fue en vano..-

Murmura Kojiro al ver a su alrededor.

-No es cierto, si sentimos la energia es porque algo esta pasando..- Responde Makoto.

-Bien, ¿Y donde esta el monstruo?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-

Se comienza a escuchar el grito de la gente que sale corriendo desde lo lejos. Se puede ver que una criatura muy veloz persigue a la gente, destruyendo cosas a su camino.

-¿Que diablos es eso?!-

Pregunta Kojiro al notar que el monstruo se acercaba corriendo hacia las personas, y las ahuyentaba. De pronto los mira y comienza a correr hacia ellos.

-¡¡No se!!! ¡¡Pero huyamos!!-

Exclama Makoto asustado, y ambos comienzan a escapar corriendo como las demas personas del monstruo. Este emitía un resplandor oscuro de los rayos Z negros.

Kojiro frena a Makoto sujetandolo del brazo, y se ocultan en un callejón, fuera de la vista de esa cosa.

-¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Era como… un hombre lobo! ¡Quiere matarnos a todos!-

Exclama Kojiro al estar a salvo.

-Daba miedo… creo que no fue una buena idea… :-S…-

Dice Makoto mirando fuera del callejón para asegurarse que se habia ido.

-Esta lejos… podemos regresar y no entrometernos en esto… las supertontas vendran y se lo llevaran para volverlo a la normalidad…-

Y en ese momento, ellos comienzan a irradiar un brillo oscuro.

-Estamos muy cerca del monstruo… podemos transformarnos y…-

-¿Detenerlo? No es nuestro trabajo…-

-Esta atacando a las personas… quizás mate a alguien…-

-¿Y que nos importa? ¡Se supone que somos malos! ¡No podemos detenerlo!- Le contesta Kojiro enojado.

El hombre lobo corre de un lado a otro, Makoto lo puede ver a lo lejos… esfuerza la vista y se sorprende al ver algo muy extraño… su imagen se distorsionaba y no era un monstruo, era una persona, un chico.

-No es un monstruo… es una persona…- Murmura asombrado.

-¿Que?- Pregunta Kojiro, y asoma la mirada. Se sorprende al notar lo mismo que su amigo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que eso pase? ¿Es humano?-

-Por lo que veo si. Pero… ¿Crees que le habra pasado lo que a nosotros? ¿Que le haya caido un rayo Z oscuro y lo haya convertido en eso?-

-Si sigue siendo humano… creo que esa es la unica explicación…-

-¡Vamos a ayudarlo!-

-¿¡Que?!! ¿¡Estas demente?! ¡¿Cómo lo ayudaremos?!-

-Luchando contra él… esta atacando a las personas, si lo dejamos inconsciente ya no sera una amenaza. Y las PPGZ vendran y se lo llevaran fácilmente para volverlo a la normalidad.. ¿No te parece un excelente plan ^^?-

-No ¬¬… ¿Por qué deberiamos hacer eso?-

-Por favoooooor..-

Le suplica Makoto a Kojiro, él lo mira desconfiado.

-Ayy.. esa cara, y esos ojos… maldita sea, de acuerdo ¬¬… ¡Pero que sea rapido!-

Ellos se colocan en posición y el resplandor oscuro los invade. Comienzan a transformarse rapidamente.

-¡¡BUTCH!!-

-¡¡BOOMER!!-

Exclaman en posición de pelea. Salen volando del callejón, y buscan desde arriba hacia donde se habia corriendo el monstruo.

-¡Se fue al parque! ¡Vamos!-

Señala Butch, y vuelan lo mas rapido posible hacia alli.

-No hay nadie… el parque esta desierto…-

Murmura Boomer al ver hacia todos lados. Pero de la nada, el hombre lobo sale corriendo rapidamente hacia ellos dispuesto a atacar. Ambos se separan, esquivándolo.

-¡¡Ear wax Bomber!!-

-¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!-

Butch y Boomer arrojan sus ataques, pero el monstruo gruñe y los esquiva fácilmente. Salta y sujeta a Butch de la pierna, arrojandolo al piso. Entonces se le abalanza encima para morderlo.

-¡Ear wax Q- tip!!-

El ataque de Boomer lo detiene, y provoca que el monstruo gire para verlo amenazante.

Se aparta de Butch y corre hacia él. Boomer sale volando para esquivarlo, pero el hombre lobo salta a su altura y logra capturarlo en el aire. Lo sujeta y lo arroja al piso violentamente. El monstruo gruñe furioso y se le acerca lentamente para atacarlo.

-¡¡Spitball straw!!-

Ese ataque choca contra el monstruo y provoca que caiga hacia un costado.

-¿Brick?-

Pregunta Butch, levantandose. Boomer se levanta y lo observa extrañado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Pregunta sin entender. Brick se le acerca sin miedo.

-Porque.. estaba por atacarte… ¿Que querias que haga?-

-¿Y por que estas aquí?- Pregunta Butch, acercandose.

-Sentí la energia maligna, y me transforme… ademas sabia que ustedes tambien estarian aquí…-

-¡¡No necesitamos tu ayuda!!-

Exclama Boomer furioso. Brick baja la mirada tristemente. De pronto el monstruo se levanta y vuelve a atacarlos a los tres. Y de alguna forma solo estaba empeñado en atacar a Boomer.

-¡¡Spitball beam!!-

-¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!-

-¡¡Ear wax bomber!!-

Atacan ellos al mismo tiempo. El hombre lobo retrocede afectado, mira al frente, corre sin medir las consecuencias y se abalanza sobre Boomer. Lo sujeta y se lo lleva corriendo.

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Espera!!-

-¡¡¿Por qué rayos se lo llevo?!!-

Brick y Butch salen volando para perseguirlo, pero su velocidad era fantastica.

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡SUELTAME!!-

Exclama Boomer y le da un puñetazo en el hocico, provocando que lo suelta y que caiga al suelo. El monstruo se vuelve a abalanzar sobre él y lo mira fijamente, acercandose.

-¿Que… que estas….?-

Murmura comenzando a asustarse.

-Mi…ya…ko….-

Boomer queda atonito al escuchar sus debiles palabras. No se mueve para nada, pero comienza a pensar que lo estaba confundiendo con ella.

-¿Cómo puede ser… que la conozcas…..?- Murmura en un susurro.

-Mi… ya… ko…-

-¿Acaso eres…?-

Antes de poder seguir, Brick y Butch le dan una salvaje patada al hombre lobo, haciendo que se le quite de encima a Boomer. Este sale corriendo, perdiéndose de vista por completo.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, creo que si…-

-Escapo… no hay manera de que lo podamos seguir…- Murmura Brick viendo el camino que habia tomado.

-¿Por qué aun estas aquí? Te trate muy mal y te dije muchas cosas… deberias irte y apartarte de nosotros…-

Le dice Boomer a Brick, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él entiende que todavia seguia muy enojado, les da la espalda y no los mira.

-No me importa lo que me hayas dicho… yo todavia creo que son mis amigos, después de todo compartimos esto…-

Butch y Boomer se sorprenden por sus palabras. Brick sale volando solo. Ambos vuelven a la normalidad, Kojiro se sienta a su lado.

-Masaru… es un idiota…- Dice con una sonrisa triste. Makoto asiente sin expresión.

-¿Sabes?... cuando esa cosa te llevo… me dijo… "tenemos que salvar a Boomer, ese monstruo lo matara y… no me lo perdonaria.."-

-Estupido… es un estupido… lo odio…-

Murmura adolorido, lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos.

-Perdona… pero quiero estar solo… adios, Makoto…-

Kojiro se levanta y se retira caminando. Él lloraba en el piso, atormentado.

----

Pasan unas horas…

Kojiro esta sentado en una banca del parque, viendo a las personas pasar y jugar.

-Realmente fui muy cruel… Masaru es un perfecto imbecil… pero no hizo nada de eso con intencion… aun asi, ¿Cómo se que no me hara lo mismo mas adelante si lo perdono?...-

Mira el cielo, y puede observar tres franjas de colores claros volaban a toda velocidad.

-Las PPGZ…. Lo mas seguro es que hayan ido a detener a ese monstruo… que nosotros no pudimos detener… nosotros, los RRBZ, no pudimos detenerlo porque…. No trabajamos en equipo como siempre… separados no somos nada…-

Piensa bajando la mirada, melancolico.

-Separados no es lo mismo. No nos conocemos hace mucho… pero… nuestros caminos se unieron… y estamos juntos… ¡¡Es verdad!!-

Y se levanta de un salto, muy decidido.

-Masaru es un idiota, pero no lo hizo porque queria perjudicar nuestras vidas. Lo hizo porque queria lo mejor para nosotros. ¡Eso es parte del trabajo de equipo! ¡Somos los RRBZ y debemos estar juntos aunque nos odiemos!-

Saca su celular, y mira la hora… observa a lo lejos que habia una gran cantidad de gente, y se escuchaba musica a un volumen muy elevado.

-Lo hiciste pensando en nosotros, Masaru. No mereces que te odiemos… no puedo creer que estoy pensado de esta manera ¬¬-

Kojiro sonrie satisfecho y corre hacia el escenario central.

----

Makoto esta sentado a las orillas de un canal, en las orillas de un río. (No me pregunten de donde). Habia caminado mucho esas horas, y estaba acurrucado, pensando en lo que debia hacer.

-A pesar de las cosas horribles que le dije… siguió preocupándose por mi… ¿Cómo quiere que lo perdone después de todo?... Me siento muy mal…-

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos mira el cielo. Tres franjas de colores cruzaban el cielo.

-Son las chicas… Miyako… sino vuelvo a hablar con ella, nunca sabre lo que piensa, o si me odia… Masaru me hizo perder esa oportunidad… pero…-

Él se sorprende, pensando en todo lo que habia echo.

-Pero… él… solo queria lo mejor para mi, para nosotros… hizo todo por nosotros… ¡¡Soy un estupido!!-

Se levanta y escucha a lo lejos que se notaba música muy fuerte.

-Todavia puedo llegar. Espero que esten ahí… no debe ser muy tarde… ¡¡Tengo que disculparme por todo lo que le dije!!-

Comienza a correr hacia el escenario central, a pesar de que quedaba bastante lejos de donde estaba.

-Solo cometio un error… nunca quizo que pasaran cosas malas, y nosotros lo odiamos por eso… fuimos muy injustos con Masaru… ¡¡Debemos llegar a tiempo!!-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

-Y asi fue como pasaron las cosas… todo el mundo me odia, tengo que subir al escenario para que el publico me tire cosas y me humille frente a las personas, diciendo que mi banda no vino y que soy un idiota solitario…-

Piensa Masaru al hacer el repaso mental de todos los hechos relatados hasta ahora.

-Se que todo fue mi culpa… pero nunca fue mi intencion que esto pasara…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MASARU!!!!!!!!-

Él se sorprende al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, gira y logra ver que Kojiro corria hacia él a toda velocidad.

-Viniste… de seguro quieres seguir insultándome como Makoto, ¿Verdad?-

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No vine para eso!!-

Exclama Kojiro no muy seguro de lo que diria.

-Yo… queria… vine porque… me di cuenta de que todo lo que te dije estuvo mal…-

Dice con mucha dificultad. Masaru lo mira confundido.

-Si… eso es una especie de disculpa, creo que estas mal. Yo deberia pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice pasar en las audiciones..- Kojiro niega con la cabeza.

-Se que lo hiciste porque querias que supere mi… trauma ¬¬… no lo hiciste para burlarte de mi o hacerme quedar en ridiculo… lo hiciste porque te preocupabas…-

-Woow.. creo que tienes razon… nunca habia echo algo tan… bueno por alguien, a pesar de que no me resulto bien…-

-No quise decir todo lo que te dije..-

-Siento ser un idiota al que no le sale nada bien…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MASARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclama Makoto llegando desde lo lejos, muy agitado.

-Tu si debes venir a insultarme y a rebajarme mas de lo que estoy…-

Dice tristemente, Makoto lo mira y le niega.

-Perdoname… el unica idiota fui yo, acabo de entender que todo lo hiciste por nosotros, y fuimos muy injustos contigo… lo siento..-

Masaru los mira a ambos y sonrie.

-No se preocupen, sabia que nos arreglaríamos tarde o temprano… ademas las discusiones hacen que la amistad crezca… o algo asi XD..-

-QUE SUBA AL ESCENARIO LA PROXIMA BANDA-

Se escucha nuevamente el aviso por el micrófono. Makoto sonrie alegremente.

-¡Subamos! ¡Subamos! :D..-

-¡Por supuesto que subiremos! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Pedimos los instrumentos prestados y todo listo!- Exclama Masaru muy emocionado.

-¿¡Que, Estan locos?! ¿Vamos a tocar frente… a las… personas O.o?-

Pregunta Kojiro muy temeroso. Ambos le asienten, y lo arrastran junto con ellos. Los chicos explican e inventan excusas para poder tocar, le prestan los instrumentos y se colocan en frente del escenario.

-¿Y como se llama la banda?-

Pregunta el tipo que anuncia las cosas por el micrófono.

-¿Nombre? ¿Hay que ponerle un nombre?- Pregunta Masaru confundido.

-¡¡Los Rowdyruff Boys XD!!- Contesta Makoto a los gritos.

-¡¡Eso es muy obvio ¬¬!! ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle que…!

-Y SIN MAS ESPERAS, EN ESTE MOMENTO SE PRESENTAN… LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!-

Interrumpe el que anuncia a Kojiro.

-Gente…- Murmura él, retrocediendo ante las personas que los miraban. Masaru lo mira y le sonrie.

-Imagínatelos… en ropa interior…Jajajjajaja-

Makoto rie ante su comentario.

-Como si eso ayudara ¬¬….

Los chicos comienzan a tocar.

----------

-¡Podemos bajar aquí! ¡Nadie nos ve!-

Les indica Bombon a Burbuja y a Bellota. Las tres descienden y vuelven a la normalidad.

-¿Escuchan eso? ¡Ohh no!! ¡Volvere a perderme el festival de bandas!-

Exclama Kaoru decepcionada.

-Perdimos mucho tiempo al perseguir a ese monstruo… lastima que no pudimos capturarlo y volverlo a la normalidad, Miyako..-

Le dice Momoko, colocando la mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes.. estoy segura que la proxima ves lo lograremos… ademas creo que ahora, Taka- chan puede reconocernos… por eso no nos ataco demasiado..-

Contesta Miyako, tratando de conservar las esperanzas.

-¿Podemos ir al escenario central? ¡Por favooorr! ¡Debe faltar poco para que termine!- Les suplica Kaoru.

-¡Vamos! ¡No le veo el problema!-

Momoko le asiente, y Miyako esta de acuerdo. Las tres corren rapidamente, y al llegar… NO PODIAN CREER LO QUE VEIAN Y ESCUCHABAN..

-¡¡¡¡¡Es Masaruuuuuuuuuu!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!-

Comienza a gritar Momoko super emocionada, y saltando de la alegria al verlos.

-Y yo que pense que era musica buena al escucharlos de lejos ¬¬…-

Murmura Kaoru, al verlos atentamente.

-Yo les dije que tenian una banda y que participarian… no deberian sorprenderse tanto..-

-Yo no estoy sorprendida. Momoko es la escandalosa que esta maravillada al ver cantar a Masaru ¬¬…-

Kaoru señala a Momoko, indicandole a Miyako que ella era la unica loca.

-Makoto… lo hace muy bien…- Murmura tristemente.

-¿Sigues pensando que te odia? Yo creo que estas loca..-

-Nunca me llamo, y me dejo sola ese día… debe odiarme por lo que le hice… y no lo culpo… fui una verdadera tonta al lastimarlo de esa manera…-

Responde Miyako a Kaoru. Al terminar de tocar, los chicos estaban a punto de retirarse, pero Kojiro detiene Masaru.

-Ya me hiciste sufrir lo suficiente con esto… asi que mas vale que cumplas con lo que prometiste ¬¬…-

-¿Lo que prometi? ¿Que fue lo que prometi?-

Kojiro rie diabólicamente, y señala a Momoko entre el publico.

-Ohh maldita sea… ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¡No puedes obligarme!-

-¡¡Claro que puedo!!-

Exclama furioso amenazándolo con su puño. Masaru se acerca temeroso al micrófono. Y mira a todo el publico.

-Esa cancion… fue… fue para… -

Desvia la mirada avergonzado, tratando de lucir desinteresado. Cierra los ojos seriamente.

-Momoko…-

Termina diciendo sonrojado, ante la mirada de todas las personas.

-AAAAAWWWW. DEBE SER SU NOVIA :D- Se escucha el gemido general del publico. Y en ese preciso INSTANTE, Momoko escucha sus palabras y queda petrificada de la felicidad. Sujeta el brazo de Kaoru y lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Que haces? ¡Pretendes romperme un brazo ¬¬!-

-¿Escuchaste……. lo que…… dijo…….?-

-Si… hay muchas Momoko por el mundo XD, jajaja.-

Momoko sonrie ignorando sus palabras por completo.

-Eeemmm.. Debido a que me estas asustando, te dire que lo que dije fue una broma. Debes estar feliz de que te haya dedicado una cancion, es romantico y todo eso… pero… ¡¡¿Podrias soltarme antes de que me rompas el brazo?!!-

Sus palabras no llegaban a ella, estaba en su mundo de amor.. imaginandose a Masaru.. le habia dedicado una cancion a ella… a ELLA. Definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida.

Los chicos se retiran del escenario. Ya habian terminado lo que empezaron, y habian demostrado que toda la practica habia valido la pena. Al bajar y caminar entre la gente que seguia alli para escuchar a las siguiente bandas, Masaru no les dirige la palabra, no podia creer que lo hayan obligado a decir lo mas vergonzoso de su vida en frente del mundo.

-No fue tan difícil, ¿Oh si?-

Pregunta Kojiro, con un tono burlon, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reirse.

-¿No fue tan difícil? ¿NO FUE TAN DIFICIL ¬¬?-

Pregunta Masaru frenando, y dandose la vuelta para verlo de frente.

-Todavia estas rojo de la vergüenza XD, jejejeje- Rie Makoto señalandolo.

-¡¡Pues claro que si!! ¡¡Fue lo mas horrible que pude haber……!!-

Y cuando se da la vuelta, las chicas estaban en frente de ellos.

Masaru retrocede como un perro asustado al ver la cara de ilusion y amor de Momoko.

Makoto se entristece al ver a Miyako, y ella tambien, pensando que el contrario odiaba al otro. Asi que no se dicen nada. Dentro de todo, los que mantenian una relacion problemática, pero no de amor ni miedo, eran Kaoru y Kojiro.

-¿Que onda, esclavo temporal XD?- Pregunta ella llena de arrogancia.

-Pues muy bien ¬¬… mi ama cruel y sádica ¬¬…- Responde irónicamente, cruzado de brazos.

-Uuufff, di lo que quieras por ahora, cuando empiecen las clases estaras bien muerto.. por cierto, debo decir que tocaron bien, para ser una banda de segunda..-

Kojiro comienza a enfurecerse.

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Me gustaria verte hacer lo que nosotros hicimos!! ¡¡Eres una completa inútil!!-

-¡¡Cierra la boca!! ¡¡No te olvides que puedo entrar al centro comercial, darles la direccion y numero de tu casa, y que te arresten por causar alborotos!!!-

Kojiro se queda sin palabras, y balbucea, pero tenia toda la razon. Momoko estaba a punto de saltar sobre Masaru, abrazarlo y agradecerle la dedicacion, besarlo y amarse por siempre. Jajaja, re cenicienta XD. Pero recuerda las palabras de Miyako, debia avanzar despacio, no echársele encima, y no ser tan obvia como siempre fue.

-Cantaste muy bien. Gracias por la dedicatoria :)..-

Le dice de la forma mas normal posible. NORMAL. Masaru queda confundido al escucharla, estaba siendo demasiado normal. Le sonrie timidamente.

-De nada.. creo XD… fue divertido tocar junto con ellos..-

Responde con buenas intenciones. Momoko le sonrie tranquilamente, pero en su interior gritaba y gritaba de la felicidad al ver su sonrisa.

-No vale la pena discutir con un idiota como tu ¬¬… Momoko… ¿nos vamos hacia ESE LUGAR?..-

Kaoru la codea, mira a Miyako y a Makoto y vuelve mirar a Momoko.

-Aaaahhhh… hacia ESE LUGAR. Ok, vamos-

Y se retiran. Kojiro comprende lo que quisieron hacer, toma del brazo a Masaru.

-Vamos con ellas… hacia… ehh.. ESE LUGAR..-

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?-

-¡Uuuff Solo sígueme!-

Y lo arrastra con el. Makoto y Miyako quedan solos, mirándose con vergüenza.

-Makoto.. se lo que tienes que decirme.. lo se perfectamente..-

-¡Aunque lo sepas no me importa, te lo dire! ¡Lo siento!! ¡¡Fui un estupido!! ¡¡Nunca debi dejarte plantada, pero puedo explicarlo todo!! ¡¡Perdoname!!-

Le suplica resignado, ella no entiende nada.

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando? Se que me dejaste plantada porque me odias, y porque piensas que soy una insensible que nunca pensó en tus sentimientos.. y es la verdad, no me merezco tu perdon… soy una tonta…-

-¿Perdonarte? Tu deberias perdonarme… T.T-

-Noo, tu deberias hacerlo..aunque no lo merezca..-

Ambos rien por sus propias palabras, y terminan sonriendo.

-Yo no te odio, nunca podria hacerlo.. aunque admito que me molesto un poco lo que hiciste..-

-Yo tampoco te odio.. ¿Cómo podria hacerlo si eres el amigo mas bueno que podria tener? Cuando me dejaste plantada, yo solo me preguntaba que podia hacer para que me perdonaras..-

-Yo queria decirte algo ese día…- Dice Makoto, comenzando a reunir valor.

-Yo tambien queria decirte algo… algo muy importante que nos mantendrá unidos por mucho tiempo…-

Responde ella,. Sonriendo inocentemente.

El corazon de él comienza a acelerarse, ¿querria decirle lo mismo?

-Bien, yo queria decirte que realmente me gustaría que seamos..-

-Amigos por siempre ^^..-

Termina de decir la frase Miyako, dejando a Makoto sin palabras, y completamente congelado. Obviamente, todos sus compañeros no estaban muy lejos, y espiaban cada segundo de la conversación "privada" de la pareja. Masaru se cubre la boca, intentando no reirse. Porque en realidad no era gracioso, le habia cortado la confesión, pero queria reirse de todas formas.

-¡No es divertido, Masaru!- Le dice Kojiro, para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Ohh vamos.. tu tambien quieres reirte XD..-

Kojiro comienza sonreir, haciendo fuerza, y se cubre la boca. Finalmente ambos comienzan a reirse descontroladamente.

-Miyako es una tonta… es tan distraida… cualquier idiota se daria cuenta que interrumpio las palabras mas… ¿Estas escuchando, Momoko ¬¬?-

-Masaru me sonrio XD.. y me hablo sin asco, ni vergüenza.. ni fingiendo… fueron palabras tan puras y reales… creo que me desmayare XD..-

Kaoru suspira frustrada ante su amiga.

Makoto reacciona luego de segundos, y sonrie felizmente.

-Eeehh.. si era eso lo que queria decirte… amigos por siempre :D..-

Y ambos se abrazan de forma tierna. Se despiden, y se dirigen a sus correspondientes amigos.

-Hola, Makoto… ¿Cómo te… te… jajajajajajajjaajajajajjajajajaja-

Comienza a reirse Masaru, y Kojiro se contagia a los 2 segundos. Makoto comprende que los habia escuchado, y saca la lengua con asco.

-¿Cómo me fue? Perfecto, amigos por siempre. Es mejor que nada ¬¬. Vayámonos.-

Y los chicos se retiran riendo.

-Uuuuff Miyako… Quedaron como amigos, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Kaoru, fingiendo no saber nada.

-Sip, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Instinto… supongo que ya te quitaste esas dudas de que te odia, y todo esta bien.- Le dice sonriendo.

-Si tan solo tuvieras un poco de sentido comun y supieras realmente lo que estaba a punto de decirte ¬¬…-

Piensa para sus adentros.

-¡Felicitaciones, Miyako ^^!! ¡¡Ahora son amigos de verdad!! ¡No podria estar mas feliz por ti!!-

Exclama Momoko abrazandola.

-Jejeje, gracias. Pero tu tambien debes estar feliz por Masaru..-

-¡¡Claro que si!! ¡¡Me sonrio sinceramente y todo porque segui tu consejo de la tranquilidad!! ¡¡Gracias!!-

-Muy bien, un final feliz… ya podemos irnos..-

Termina diciendo Kaoru antes de vomitar por tantas cosas cursis.

--

Las vacaciones se terminan, y la escuela y nuevos problemas comienzan :)..

---


End file.
